How to be Dead
by Betty Royale
Summary: "You're a depressed drug addict. Great. Just what we asked for."
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hello there. So, this is the beginning of my Heavy Rain story. Going to be honest, no idea where it will go. But it will go somewhere, somewhere hopefully good and pleasing to the general masses. I really do love Heavy Rain so I'm constantly concerned I've butchered it.

Also, this is my first time writing an OC. Exciting times are these.

This is basically Heavy Rain rewritten with my OC character injected in for some Jaaaaaaayden romance. Aw yeah. ALSO ALSO ALSO, I know profilers are FBI but, for the sake of this story, my character is NOT in the FBI. So, yes.

Reviews, as always, are appreciated. If you can give me tips, do! If you want to say it's good, do! Reviews are what keep me writing. No reviews make me uninspired and I really do want to take this baby far.

Chapters will not be this short, this is just a taste of the story. It will improve, trust me, but, right now, it's 1.49am and I.. just need to get this up.

If you've gotten this far, lots of fanfiction-y love for you.

OH.

I don't own Heavy Rain. But you knew that already.

Also, story title is from 'How to be Dead' by Snow Patrol. Don't own that either.

_

* * *

__Tuesday _

_07.00 AM_

Mia Greyling hated being woken up from a nice dream. So, when the cellphone on the desk in her small apartment began ringing monotonously, she awoke with a start, finding herself yet again asleep face first in her notes about the Origami Killer. The young profiler grunted, uttering small curses under her breath.

The cellphone still rang, seemingly getting louder and louder, as if it was competing with the heavy rainstorm outside. Grunting again, an arm reached out to her side, picking the phone up and ceasing the annoying chime.

Holding the phone up to her face and holding her face up with her other hand, she said groggily, "Hello?". She attempted to mask how very tired she was with a professional tone, but a yawn slipped through. This case was getting to her. This was the fifth time in a month she'd fallen asleep at her desk, various files and notes sprawled, each victim's face on their profile illuminated by the bright desk lamp resting beside her cell. Each victim's face a reminder of how she'd previously failed to catch the infamous serial killer that plagued central Philadelphia with his morbid rituals.

_Young boys, origami figure in hand, mud on face, drowned in rainwater. Same every time. _

The voice at the other end made no attempt at a polite greeting. "Greyling? There's been another victim. Fuckin' bastard has done it again. The whole team are meeting…" Mia tuned out. Lieutenant Carter Blake's barking voice was one she did not long to hear in the early morning. _Another victim? _"..don't know the kid's name yet, just know he's a young boy.." _No surprise there. _"..wasteland, by a railway.." _How very characteristic of you, killer. Another body on another wasteland. _

Mia pushed her long bangs from her face, a sour expression on her face. Her frustration grew due to lack of sleep and the increasing anger apparent in Blake's muttering. _After so many cases.. Eight in total.. How could we not have found him? _"Greyling..? GREYLING! Fuck, are you even listening? Take this seriously, you're not in high school anymore. Can you be here in twenty minutes? Why am I even asking? Twenty minutes, be here." Mia listened to Blake spew out an address at her, jotting it down on a fluorescent post-it note. She was just about to confirm when he hung out abruptly.

The young woman sighed and looked round her apartment from her office chair, one hand in her tangled chocolate-brown hair. She blinked marine blue eyes, trying to summon an energy boost that her intelligence told her only coffee could satisfy. She stood up and headed towards the shower.

Outside, the storm raged violently on.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_07.10 AM_

On the other side of town, Norman Jayden closed the door to his plush hotel room and descended down the stairs. In the two minutes it took him to reach the ground floor of the hotel, he checked five times that the cylindrical tube of precious blue sanctity was in the inner pocket of his suit. Still there. Still safe.

* * *

I would like to reinforce the fact that I love reviews. Preferably positive ones or ones with pointers. Welcome me to the club, as Captain Perry might do. Slagging off a story with no reason doesn't cut it. Reviewers will get free Tripto.. Yeah, I have connections.. No, I'm not pushing drugs... . ...Heheheheh. Seriously, though. I might just give virtual cupcakes. In Madison's wise and carefully thought out words, "You go girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaider! I hate this chapter. It's really just.. mundane introductory stuff until we get into the good stuff. I have a ton of ideas now, srs.

But, no, I really really really hate this chapter.

"I WANT TO MAKE IT OVERDOSE ON TRIPTOCAINE AND BLEED FROM EVERY ORIFICE"

I have a flair for the dramatic lately.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_07.35 AM_

The place where Jeremy Bowles' body was found was a near-barren wasteland, a place overlooked by the city dwellers who snubbed the stubborn long grass and barbed wire gates in favour of the seedy wonderland the centre of the city offered. However, the long grass, deep puddles and spacious perimeter offered a most wonderful adventure land for the children who lived in the harsh, decaying parts of town, the forgotten suburbs. Mia Greyling, upon her arrival to the crime scene, thought how very perverse it was to find a child's body in a place where children had previously enjoyed. _Of course, it's pretty perverse to find a child's body anywhere_, Mia thought, trying to establish an end to her wandering musing and sympathies.

Upon parking in a small turn-in opposite the crime scene, Mia looked out the car window as the rain lashed down and blurred her vision. Reporters, civilians and journalists were already hustling behind the wire fence that separated them and the crime scene in a morbid hysteria. Britney Sanders and her cameraman were already there, separate from the crowd - her news team were always the ones eager to pick up the next big scoop quickest, no matter what the story.

_The reporters and journalists already probably know more details than the police do.. Something's wrong there._

Next, still in the car, Mia peered at the curious masses clambering at the gate, each with a macabre desire to see something 'gory', she guessed. In her eyes, they were all the same. Their apparent concern towards the victim was nearly always just a mask to disguise the fact they really wanted to know the juicy stuff, the malignant little details they could spread around the neighbourhood.

_..When did I become such a negative person? I'm right, this case really is wearing off on me. That or just Blake and his general 'fuck off' attitude to life. He should publish a book with that title - 'Blake's General 'Fuck Off' Attitude to Life For Dummies'. Catchy._

The rain seemed to pelt down even harder as Mia got out of the car - it was hardly encouraging. Her long bangs were swept to the side and the length of her long, chocolatey brown hair was pulled up into a tight, unforgiving ponytail. Her face was bare, but her pale skin still illuminated a healthy glow, despite the rising number of sleeping hours she had promised her body. Her long black lashes gave the effect of light mascara, but she had chosen not to wear the product today - she was already late for Blake's meeting time of 7.20 due to an impromptu shower and she didn't really want to hear what he'd have to say if she came to the scene with a full-dolled up face - "You were late because you were too busy making yourself up like a slut from Amsterdam? Fuck's sake..".

Hands in the pockets of her long black coat, Mia marched on confidently towards the two officers beside the crime scene tape. She reached for her identification and flashed it quickly at them. She had barely reached for her card before they'd lifted the tape to let her proceed. Of course they recognised her, she was the daughter of somebody, somebody quite well known in the police department of this moderately large city.

Ducking under the bright yellow tape, Mia immediately discovered why wearing heels was not such a good idea, however small and unimposing they may be. The rain had soaked into the soft ground to create a truly troublesome and muddy substance that was, well.. mud. Grunting, Mia glanced around, observing the place where the body of the Origami Killer's eighth victim was dumped. The wasteland was indeed quite large and she imagined it would have been quite a quiet place, ignoring the occasional passing train. It was now filled with the excited-fearful chatter of citizens clambering for a look at the body. Mia felt like she was almost on display like an animal in a cage and kept her head down, investigating.

The small railway.. _Now, that's interesting_, thought the profiler as she approached the decaying tracks. _The killer.. He always dumps the bodies on a wasteland, always adjacent to a railway.. Stran…_

"Greyling!"

Mia leapt as an unmistakable gravelly voice echoed through her bones behind her. Turning round, she faced the owner of the voice, Lieutenant Blake.

"Where were you, Greyling? You're late!"

"I'm here now," she shrugged, attempt to placate Blake with a reply that would not evoke a rage that was too easily brought out in him. "What do you know so far?"

The senior officer loomed over her petite frame, but she was not to be intimidated. She'd worked as a profiler with Blake long enough to know that he was a ticking time bomb, a fight with someone over something was always inevitable. Working with Blake was like waltzing on quicksand - you'd be sucked up and spat out soon enough. He didn't appreciate her work and made her well aware, but she had grown a protective shell to his insulting manner. What had initially shocked her in her occupation infancy was now easily ignored. She was immune to the destructive virus that was Carter Blake.

Blake absentmindedly rubbed the dark stubble on his face. "Not much yet, only basic details." He walked on, and she assumed she was to follow. "The boy is Jeremy Bowles, he's around twelve years old. Same ritual as always, origami figure in hand, orchid on the chest. Nothing new there." He gritted his teeth, calling up an image of a rabid dog to Mia. "We'll know more when the coroner gets here. Lemme tell ya, he's takin' his sweet fuckin' time.." He gestured to the body tent. "You should probably go have a look, see if you and your amazing profiling skills can get us anywhere…" His voice trailed off as he walked over to one of the officers surveying the scene with a flashlight. She heard swear words involving the elusive coroner as she entered the tent.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_08.00 AM_

FBI agent Norman Jayden sat in his car, breathing heavily. A nervous hand travelled up to the inside pocket of his suit before the other pulled it down. _Not now.. Not right now… _

The rain pounded on the roof of the Sedan, the noise amplifying in his ears. The withdrawal symptoms were creeping in.. His palms were sweaty, he was shaking, something in his head began to tense up painfully, creating a single sweat drop on his forehead. _I'll just, just go, check it out as quick as I can and get back to the hotel room as soon as possible. I'll be fast, then.. then I can take some_.

Before he could argue with his own thoughts, his left hand was on the handle of the car door and he stepped out into the unforgiving rain. This rain was brutal, unlike anything he'd seen in Washington - it was almost like this town was being punished for some unmentionable crime with a heavy cloak of rain. _Unsurprising, really, if that is the case_, Jayden thought to himself. This was not a wholesome picket fence sort of neighbourhood he was in.

The young FBI agent shivered as he approached the police tape, glancing at the flock of journalists, news reporters and curious citizens pawing at the fence.

As he approached, the lights of the police cars that sectioned off the area reflected onto his face, making him squint his eyes uncomfortably.

A tall officer stopped him whilst the other watched. "This zone is sectioned off, sir. Please step back," he said abruptly in a tone that invited no more question.

Jayden tilted his head to one side. "Norman Jayden, FBI," he introduced himself.

The two cops glanced at one other questioningly. "..You got a badge, Mr Jayden?"

In one fluid motion that had mastered especially just for cautious cops as these, he whipped out his card that confirmed he was FBI. He, however, winced at the 'Mr Jayden' - he'd never get used to that.

Both cops satisfied, they stepped back to let him under the tape. Jayden advanced forward, ducking under the fluorescent tape.

_Time to get your hands dirty, Norman. _

Out of his top outer suit pocket, he produced a pair of slim, black glasses. _ARI technology.. How could I live without? _Slipping on the glasses, the environment was engulfed in a sea of bright colours. Everything was there as it had been before, but it was.. enhanced. Tiny pigments of colour or drops of rain were highlighted and an unearthly glow devoured the area. Here, in this alternate state, Norman felt instantly relaxed as a breeze passed over his face. He knew not of whether it was artificial or not, something created by his want to be back in his alternate atmosphere having been fulfilled. A breath ghosted over his pale lips as he teamed the glasses with a tight glove that fit snugly over his hand.

Blake.. He was looking for a Blake. _It was Blake, wasn't it? ..His first name, what was it? Carter.. Yeah, that was it. _Jayden recalled the phone call made to him a day earlier that detailed the case and who he'd be working with. It was short, abrupt, and not at all inviting- a foreshadowing of the welcome he expected to receive in this moderately sized seedy city. Observing the area, he noticed a tall figure raising hell over by a railway track.

_If this is Blake, I'm not going to have a very positive outlook about this case and working with him.._

Clearing his throat and slipping his precious ARI back into his pocket, he winced as the relaxing alternate state disappeared, leaving him in the monotonous surrounding area again. Jayden approached the man who had now finished hurling insults and stood with his arms crossed and an air of apparent superiority around him.

"Lieutenant Blake?" Jayden questioned. He left no time for a reply. "I'm Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. I went by your office this morning, they told me you'd be here." Norman's words tumbled out, laced with a definitely detectable Boston accent.

Blake stood tall, taller than Jayden and looked at him, as if trying to figure him out.

"Now if you're lookin' for rain, dead bodies and highways, you've come to the right place," Blake said in a manner that didn't have much humour injected into it.

_Huh, he seems nice enough, I suppo…_

"Mike, will you tell that asshole with the bulldozer to stop for five minutes? I can't hear myself think here!"

…_._

Blake turned his attention back to Jayden. The two made their way through the wasteland as Blake informed Jayden of what they'd learnt so far whilst still flinging demands at all officers who they passed.

"Do you know the time of death?" Jayden asked, following behind Blake, unable to keep up his the huge strides the other man was taking he was sure were deliberate.

"Not yet. We should know more once the coron-"

Blake was cut short in his speech as a short, well dressed woman stepped in front of the two.

She seemed unfazed with her disturbance. "Sorry for interrupting but, Blake, I'm gonna go now. I don't think there's much more here I can find right now." Norman couldn't help but gaze into her blue eyes. Under this dark sky, everything seemed to be black or grey but her eyes gave a flash of colour to the scene - she seemed far too pretty or sweet looking for this type of work.

With Blake's approval, she turned and walked towards the exit, her ponytail whipping behind her.

Jayden didn't even notice Blake looking at him following her movement until he snapped a finger in the FBI agent's face.

"Like something you see?" he asked in a patronising fashion as a warm not at all comforting feeling of embarrassment consumed Jayden. "You've not got a chance. Anyway, I've babysat you enough, you should get investigating, do whatever you profilers do." The older man began walking towards the exit. "I'll see you back at the office."

Jayden sighed as he watched the girl open the door of her car and jump in. He then glanced towards the body tent and slipped on his glasses.

_Time to work…_

* * *

Jayden is turning into an adolescent teenage boy with a crush, fffuuuuuu-

Be kind with horrible reviews if you've got 'em ;D Any nice reviews will given virtual cupcakes with either one of these messages iced on top: "JAYYYYYY-SUN!", "Welcome to the club, Jayden", "We've already broken the ice, baby", "I HATE STRAWBERRY D: ", "Brown pants", "Do you sell inhalers?"

I shouldn't be posting a chapter. It's nearly 3am and I'm all weird.

This will get better. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! Consider this a part 1 of the next chapter. I just wanted to write something to take my mind off a huge maths exam tomorrow.. I haven't even proof read this so.. mistakes may be ahead of you, faithful reader.

OH!

THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS. Each one makes me weep sweet fanfiction-y tears. Not really. But you know what I mean. Hopefully.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_19.50 PM_

The police station was a bland building, one that made no attempt at being welcoming or inviting, not that it needed to be. The walls had no dash of colour, and reflected the attitudes of several of the officers sat at their seats, hands rhythmically tapping away at keyboards. The general mood of the station was even more negative with the arrival of the news that another young boy, Shaun Mars, had gone missing. The words on the cusp of every single person's lips was 'origami killer' but, of course, no-one spoke them for fear that, if they were said aloud, their suspicions would be definitely confirmed.

Norman Jayden entered the station in rain drenched suit, which, although uncomfortable as it may be, made the mud stains from his previous escapade in the wasteland less noticeable. However, Jayden was not in a mood to be optimistic.

_Fucking rain.. Does it ever stop here? _

As if nature was offended by his coarseness, he heard a thick dash of thunder outside. With a small shake of the head, he sought the directions to Captain Perry's office from the front reception.

Sitting himself down on a chair outside Perry's office, he observed the whole interior in front of him. There was the receptionist who had given him a polite nod and asked no questions as he parked himself outside the captain's office, continuing instead to type away. He squinted - the name plaque at her desk introduced her as Charlene. Her permanent smile even when typing the most mundane looking things and light make-up suggested that she was a pretty nice person, probably living alone, probably the sort who would take in lost puppies off the street, probably the kind who baked cookies at the weekends for relaxation.

Charlene's light aura was contrasted with the sort of invisible fire that seemed to surround Blake, who was seated nearby. Jayden had mixed feelings and emotions about Carter Blake, but there was one definite hunch that told him not to get in his bad books.

Legs stretched out, Jayden had been scrutinising the water cooler than was just to the side of Blake's desk when he picked up on the clip-clap of heels amongst the general buzz and looked in the direction he had heard them, only to see the same pretty looking girl he'd seen at the crime scene. Her chocolate brown hair hung loose over her shoulder and bounced with each step that led her to Blake's desk. With a nod, he got up and followed her for around two seconds before he found the need to lead and overtook her. The two walked into Perry's office before Jayden could form a sentence.

He sighed, sensing he wasn't invited to their little party and slipped on his ARI equipment with two fluid motions for a game of virtual catch.

_God, I hate waiting…_

* * *

Mia held her hand to her head in frustration. "You got us help?" she said sulkily.

Blake mirrored her frustration, only with a more aggressive pose. Perry sat at his desk, hands together, looking at one then the other. "We really had no choice but to bring in the FBI. It's been two long, disheartening years and we've got hardly anything to show for it. With all this press.. We really had no choice, you see."

Blake blinked at the small veiled insult, arms folded. "But you had to send us _him_? He barely looks like he's just come out of high school, for Christ's sake!" he said with a violent strike at the air with his arm.

"I assure you he's one of the FBI's best." Perry retorted.

Mia bit her lip. She didn't think she'd met this guy.. Was this 'FBI guy' the bored looking man outside? "So, he's going to be working with us now?"

Perry nodded and raised himself from his plush chair. "Yes. We'll be having a meeting later to listen to his opinions on the case." He looked at Mia. "I expect you to spend lots of time discussing the case with him, comparing profiles and whatnot..". His voice trailed off as he buttoned the front of his suit. The two officers separated for him as he walked towards the door. Hand on the handle, he glanced at Mia. "You two will also be sharing an office" were his last words before walking out, the door closing behind him.

The petite brunette exhaled a small gust of air through her soft, pink tinted lips.

Blake looked slightly pissed off, although that was really a permanent look for the lieutenant. "Can't fuckin' believe this…"

For once, Mia agreed with Blake. "I don't think I need the help of some hotshot FBI profiler."

Blake chuckled, but there wasn't much humour in it. "Kid could barely keep his eyes off you at the crime scene." He grabbed the handle of the door like a lion would ferociously attack a piece of leftover meat and stepped out. "I'd watch out for those bureaucrats, Greylin'."

Mia sighed again as she followed Blake back into the central station.

* * *

Press X to Jason.

And press 'review this chapter' to make me happy and to prompt me to write FASTAAAAH.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I know, I'm like Excuse City right now but.. this is one sucky chapter. I've written.. three more already, each really quite long (long? LONG, YOU SAY? BUT BETTYROYALE AND LONG CHAPTERS DON'T MIX. Oh yeah, buddy, things are gonna change) but.. we've got to get this one out of the way first. I haven't even proof read it yet! Could be good for the lolz. ANYWAY, the reason I'm posting this.. abomination up is 'cos I'ma be quite busy for a while! Yup.. got exams (although they're nearly over.. then you'll be begging me to stop updating) and a new PUPPEH. So, right now, I'm mostly studying or dogsitting. Yah. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter when I can. It's a good one, trust me - even I like it! PAH. I HATE WIRELESS KEYBOARDS.

Anyway... get ready to board this rollercoaster of total SUCKINESS.

"Nahman Jayden, FBI"

_

* * *

__Tuesday_

_20.00 PM_

Mia stepped out of Perry's office and into the main station. Blake had returned to his desk, typing away slowly with a frown plastered on his face. Towards the entrance, she noticed Captain Perry walking past all the work desks, the new FBI guy following behind him like a lost puppy. The sight of Mr FBI dodging past several disgruntled officers like the station was an assault course to keep up with Perry caused a small smile to curve on her lips. The smile evaporated as quickly as it had arrived when she saw the captain turn around, notice her and flag her over with a swift movement of his hand.

Sighing, she tucked a lock of brunette hair behind her left ear as she walked over to where the FBI agent and Perry stood.

"..but he's a good cop." Mia caught the tail end of Perry's statement to the young, tall FBI agent, who looked a tad bewildered by the whole situation.

'_But he's a good cop'.. They've got to be talking about Blake. Perry's excuse for anything horrendous Blake does - "I'm so very sorry that Blake ran over your dog, but he's a good cop.", "My apologies for Lieutenant Blake's behaviour - I'm sure he didn't mean to punch your husband in the face, but he's a good cop." Same old story…_

Perry turned his attention to Mia as soon she walked over, eager to get any introductions between the two out of the way before his impromptu press conference.

"Agent Jayden, this is Agent Greyling. She may be young, but she's one of the best we have. I'm sure you'll make an excellent pair in trying to solve this case."

Mia winced slightly at the 'young' comment - even the compliment following was not enough to placate her. 'Young' gave off the wrong sort of impression to her - to Mia being young meant easily walked over, dependent, totally reliant.. a doormat. Mia praised herself in that considered herself to be not one of these and, if Mr. Jayden here thought she was, she would just have to give him a hard time until he knew who was boss.

Dark thoughts were masqueraded with a friendly smile drawn on her pink lips.

"Mia Greyling," she introduced herself, sticking her hand out. A good, strong handshake would be the first discreet sign that she was the one with the authority here, and would not be treated with any less respect that even the eldest veteran officers who still haunted the station. "Pleased to meet you."

Jayden met her hand in the shake, a little taken aback by her apparent strength. She looked scrawny, if he was honest. Petite, could only be five-foot-three at most, and her suit hugged her body, showing off her lean shape that was not completely devoid of small curves. "Norman Jayden." As he introduced himself, he took the opportunity to look at her face, to analyse her. Even in the artificial light of the station, she still gave off a glow that he was not sure she was even aware of. Her complexion was clear, a typical peaches and cream colouring, and glossy, poker straight brunette hair just fell short of touching her shoulders. Her bangs were straight, the sort that needed frequent clipping or they'd begin tickling the nose. Her pale skin only highlighted the magnificent marine jewels that were her eyes. She wasn't, perhaps, traditionally beautiful, Norman thought to himself, but she had a quirky sort of pretty, a sort of incandescent charm.

_Maybe working here won't be so bad after all…_, he thought to himself, returning her smile with one of his own, the first one he'd given in this godforsaken town.

Mia's smile became uncomfortable as she realised how long he'd been staring at her. _I don't know.. Maybe staring for an unnecessarily long amount of time is common practise in Washington as a greeting? _

Not as much time as Mia had thought had elapsed, only around eight seconds, but it felt like three times that amount.. Time only began to tick-tock-tick back to normality after she let go of his hand.

"…get along well with each other. You both have very good reputations and I hope you live up to them, especially with this case. I tell you, the media's been on my back since…"

Mia looked at him, _really _looked at him for the first time in the few minutes they'd met. He was tall, pretty good looking; not at all like the FBI stereotypes of overweight, aging pen-pushers she'd had in her head.. In fact, his appearance came as quite a surprise to her. He was no Abercrombie model, but he was tall, dark and handsome… _and that's what most women want, right? Stop it, Mia! He's your professional co-worker, not the sort of guy you should even think about developing feelings for. You want to be taken seriously, right? Well, stop staring!_

The fierceness of Mia's own thoughts made her jump, something which Perry ignored and Jayden hopefully didn't notice, as he was now fixing Perry's tie. _A captain who can't even do his own tie.. Oh, we're setting a great example of our workplace to Washington here!_

Perry, satisfied with the result, cleared his throat in anticipation of the press conference.

"Now, I'd better go give these vultures something to chew on," he said, straightening his tie. His pale eyes turned to Mia. "I'm sure you can show Agent Jayden around."

Mia nodded. _Although I've better things to do than be a tour guide… _

She inwardly chided herself. _When did I become so cold..?_

As if to compensate for thoughts known only to herself, she gave Jayden a warm smile. "Want me to show you to, urr, our office?". _Our office.. That'll take a while to get used to._

* * *

"This… This is our office?" Norman said dejectedly as the two entered the small space that had been sectioned off from the main station.

"Um, yeah," Mia replied simply, as she was rather surprised herself. She had not been in her office since late the night before and, after that, it had seemed someone had placed an office desk twinned with hers, opposite to the small window that provided the only light in the dank, dusty room. She had had absolutely no idea she would be given a partner for this case until this evening. "Great, isn't it?"

They stood in silence for a minute, huddled at the doorway.

Jayden gave a small cough as Mia walked to her desk which was adjacent to his own. Her movement had disturbed the dormant dust that covered the unspectacular office, attacking his nose. He took a few steps into the room, taking in what wasn't there.

The office was definitely.. not what he expected. He knew profilers weren't highly regarded outside of the FBI but did they really need to shut the two away from the main station in this one room ghetto? Two desks, a few assorted posters - 'Have you seen this man?', 'Beware of fraudulent mail' - and a cabinet, which he assumed Mia used for keeping her files in.

Two strands of light made themselves apparent through the window, shining upon the desk he guessed was his. He laid his hand on it, brushing away the dust, forcing him to suppress a sneeze.

Mia's desk was a metropolis of post-its, documents, black and white photos, files, pencils and pens compared to his own empty one. _Not that it matters… _he thought, discreetly tapping the suit pocket that contained his ARI equipment.

She was sitting with his back to him, lost in a series of stapled papers. The light shone upon her and, even with her back to him, gave him a sort of radiance. Even in her hunched over position, she exerted a feeling of grace, beauty. He also observed a photo frame on the far side of her busy desk, although his eyesight wasn't good enough for him to actually see what was in the mysterious photo.

Jayden immediately ceased his curious examination of Mia's desk at the slightest movement of her body. He wanted to start on the right foot with this girl, and being immediately labelled a snoop wouldn't help that much at all.

As if reading his thoughts, Mia spun around in her chair to face him with a small empathetic smile.

"…So.." she started.

The opening of a door in a much more violent sweep than was called for announced Blake's entrance. "Evening, Jayden, how you enjoying your new office?" he asked rhetorically, a slight smirk painted on his face. Turning his attention to the female agent, he said, "Greylin', I need to discuss a few things with ya before we bring Mars in." He did not ask. Jayden noticed then how husky his voice was, as if he'd swallowed glasses of glass or, more logically, smoked dozens of cigarettes. In any way, he didn't think he changed the tone of his voice for anyone - adult, animal or child.

Mia frowned slightly, but walked slowly to the door. As both her and Blake stepped through the doorway, she popped her head around. "Sorry, Jayden, I'll be back in a while, okay? I've laid out some files concerning the case on my desk. Have a look at them if you need to," she said apologetically as she closed the door behind her.

Sitting at his desk, Jayden felt a wave of emotions. Wasn't he involved in the Origami Killer case too? Wouldn't that mean he should be there when Ethan Mars arrived? He slightly gritted his white teeth - he was really starting to dislike Blake.

_What do they want me to do? Stand in a corner with a lampshade over my head like I'm a piece of the furniture, the reject from Washington?_

He glanced at Mia's desk. As she'd promised, separate documents were tidily laid out on her otherwise messy desk.

A smile curled on his lips, as he pulled the sleek glasses and glove from his suit pockets. Putting them on, his anticipation built, relaxing himself with the thought that he'd soon be lost in the artificial world ARI so kindly offered.

"Step one: change the office."

* * *

A final cool breeze that felt unbelievably real met Norman's face as he took off his glasses, a satisfied grin on his face. The cool that had immediately soothed his body from head to toe in its comforting fashion had vanished as quickly as it had come when the FBI agent suddenly became warm, very warm. Whilst attempting to clutch his head, he was not surprised to see that he missed, grasping air instead. He had since taken his glasses and glove off, placing them as delicately as he could manage with his uncontrollable shaking. Staring at his shaking hands, he gasped and groaned helplessly as he felt a single warm rivulet of liquid stream from his nose.

"No… not now…"

* * *

Hope that didn't kill you off. Reviews make me post fastah :)

"Drowned.. in rainwaddah."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I promised a long chapter, I know. Well, I ended up writing nine pages that I was intending to use for one chapter and then I thought 'Huh.. That's kinda weird to have short chapter, short chapter, short chapter, LONG CHAPTER TO RIVAL ALL LONG CHAPTERS' so.. I cut the chapter in half. I'll post the other half soon, I promise. I'm desperate to get teh luvvin' going. I mean, we've already broken the ice, babaaaay. LETZ GET WEEEEET. etc.

I swear.. One day I will man up and post a long chapter but, you know.. this ain't bad.

(I hardly ever swear in real life so don't get the idea I swear like a sailor. I don't.)

* * *

_Fu-fuck.._

was the first thought that sprung to Norman's mind. Not particularly helpful or informative, but understandable in his current situation.

The agent's legs buckled as he rose slowly from his chair, rocking unintentionally from side to side, his head unbalanced by conflicting thoughts at war with one another.

His mind was busier than the streets of Hong Kong, Seoul and New York combined, several anxieties colliding and roaring in his head, building up to a dramatic crescendo.

He stumbled from side to side, hand clasping over his chest pocket, where his Triptocaine dwelled.

_I.. I need to take some…_

ARI was a masterpiece; a magnificent showpiece to the development of FBI technology. In the one year Jayden had had it issued to him, he had solved cases previously deemed unsolvable with the help of the seemingly simple pair of glasses that secretly held so much worth, so much value, like an ancient treasure hidden within a crumbling tomb.

As amazing as ARI was, Jayden had found it was also his silver bullet. Even small usage of ARI had shown to have extremely negative effects, ranging from daily headaches to comatose to death. Others faced intense withdrawal symptoms that soon harboured and grew into a full-blown addiction.

The only door in the small office had only been a few feet away, but the distance was now stretched, lengthened. As Jayden stumbled towards the door, sweating, panting, gasping, it only seemed to edge further and further away, seemingly mocking him in his vain attempts.

Jayden was not thinking anymore, simply walking. His movements seemed slower and he took on the appearance of a zombie; his skin deathly pale, blue eyes without sparkle, a few slow lurches, mouth wide open.

_I.. I have to fight this.. Can't.. No Tripto here.. Back at the h-hotel, yeah.. Just.. a few splashes of water and I'll be fine.. Yeah.._

With a small leap forward, Jayden grasped the handle of the door and, without even thinking about it, whipped the Tripto tube from his pocket. The blood running from his nose had met the dark sleeve of his suit, staining the rich fabric a darker shade. Although the trail of blood had ceased its short journey down the FBI agent's face, the rush of blood throughout his body raged on, leaving him slightly dazed, his vision unfocused.

The sense of touch had left him - he could not feel the cool metallic feeling of the door handle, he couldn't even feel the beads of sweat congregate in an assembly of anxiety on his forehead. His feet, fingertips were numb. Holding the tube of Tripto in his palm, he could not feel the glassy exterior that he had always welcomed the feeling of before. He gripped the handle of the door, the numbness denying him the knowledge of how hard he was actually grasping it, so hard that it caused his hand to turn a deep scarlet red. The sudden shock of an uncomfortable vibrating feeling in his hand made him quiver from head to toe, and he looked at the tube of heavenly blue sanctity he held in his red, unworthy hands.

_Fuck, fuck, f-fuck, fuck..! Not now, can't take it now.. Mia.. Or Blake.. Anytime…_

Gasping, twitching, the FBI agent swung the door open and was instantly greeted by the chatter of all those working in the main station, although they paid no attention to him. The numbness had restricted all feeling, and so he had not noticed when the small tube slipped from his hand and landed on the cold floor of the office, with only a tiny crack to prove its fall. Thinking he still held the tube within his hand, he discreetly threw his hand in his right suit pocket.

Jayden stood tall, tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. The bathroom was a few feet away to his left… Just a few tiny steps.. Nobody would notice him anyway.. He _was _the new guy, but he had the impression that the officers in this station kept to themselves, asked no questions, and just typed robotically away on their computer claviers.

Wrong.

One man stopped - Jayden could only make out that he was tall, with a dark complexion. His vision was rapidly blurring - and tilted his head to one side.

"…Sir, are you alright?"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, FUCKING NO!_

Jayden said nothing, as he limped towards the bathroom, two hands clasped in front of him.

Obviously this cop's curiosity had no root, as he simply walked away in the opposite direction without waiting for Norman's answer.

Jayden let out the smallest sigh of relief. _Nobody can see… _he said, patting the pocket he believed his tube of Triptocaine dwelled in. _Nobody._

With one small dash, Jayden pushed the door to the bathroom open and cautiously looked around. He heard no movement - nobody was here.

His anxiety eased at the very sight of the sink, of the flowing water, and, with a few splashes, he began to feel the coolness of the liquid run down his face. His numbness disappeared and he leaned with his back to the sink, head back, still panting.

The sound of the door opening triggered Jayden into movement again, and, straightening up, he walked back into the main station after a disgruntled looking cop walked into the bathroom.

He was still a little shaken but proceeded towards the desk of one Carter Blake as he noticed the lieutentant beckoning him over, a frown on his unshaven face.

Mia was slightly leant over on Blake's desk, palms resting on the flat surface. She had since let her hair down, and the straight length feathered down to just skim her shoulders. She, along with Blake were interviewing a middle aged man, who sat uncomfortably in a chair.

"-and pants. Green pants," the man sat, fidgeting with his scuffed hands. Judging by his apparent discomfort and the subject of which he was talking, Jayden assumed this was Ethan Mars, the father of the latest missing boy.

Blake typed away, taking notes of Ethan's statement and occasionally looking at him during pauses, hands on the side of his plush chair. Mia continued her line of questioning, and Ethan replied accordingly, however vague he was.

After a few minutes, Blake ceased his typing and stood up from his chair. Ethan did the same - Blake appeared to radiate a sort of authority that the younger man easily picked up on, like the leader in a pack of wild dogs.

"I think that's all the information we need now, Mr Mars."

Mia looked slightly annoyed, a hand resting on her side, as if she had not finished her interrogation. As Blake and Ethan Mars made their way towards the exit, Mia turned her attention from Blake to Jayden.

He couldn't help but notice the slight widening of her blue eyes as she looked at him. He instinctively twitched, returning her gaze.

"Are you okay, Agent Jayden? You look a little.. pale," she asked with genuine concern - concerned with the fact that she didn't want her new partner passing out on her.

His skin was bleached an even paler colour and, teamed with his light blue eyes, created a washed out image of a man.

He shrugged. "I'm fine," he said, more curtly than he had intended the words to come out.

Mia stirred a little, and he noticed it was probably due to the severity in his tone. He had to change the topic - now.

_Norman Jayden, I salute you. You sure know how to make a good first impression, _he thought to himself.

"Did Perry give a time yet for when he wants me to present my ideas concerning the case?" he asked in a considerably softer tone.

Mia nodded, her calm disposition re-established. "He said in the next half hour. Prob'ly not up for discussion, I'd say." The girl turned in the direction of her office before turning back to face the agent. "Oh, and be prepared for Blake. He doesn't like profilers." She offered a warm smile - her words were not to entice an uneasy feeling with the agent, they simply affirmed that she was on his side. In the professional sense, anyway.

Jayden simply acknowledged her with a nod, although he returned her smile with a sort of grin of his own. He really did appreciate any support he was offered in this damn city. "Thanks," he said as she walked to the office. His facial expression heavily contrasted with the war his body was raging inside.

_N-need to take some.. S-soon.. _

Blake returned to his workstation and glared at Jayden, who leant against the table with his arms folded, watching Mia enter their office.

Blake typed for a few second, making a few grunting noises into himself. Without looking up from his glowing screen, Carter, with more attitude than was necessary in the current situation, said, "I hope you've got a few good ideas, White House. Don't really want another profiler taking up space."

Before Jayden could answer with one of his ready made comebacks, Perry walked past the two. He signalled to Jayden to follow him into the projector room. "Come on Jayden, let's see what you've got to show us!" There was a hint of enthusiasm in his tone - he probably couldn't wait to take Jayden's speculations to the press.

Jayden simply scowled at Blake who, seeing the delicious sense of disapproval from the corner of his eye, gave a satisfied smirk.

_I need a vacation_, thought the FBI agent as he followed the captain into the projector room.

* * *

Mia closed the door to the office behind her and the noise from the main station was instantaneously drowned out.

_If there's one good thing about this closet they try to pass off as an office, it's the thick walls_, she thought with a smile.

The grin evaporated from her face as she heard a small _cracking_ noise. She lifted her heel-clad foot to reveal a vivid blue powder dashed on the floor from whatever she'd crushed with her shoe. The intense sea-blue substance immediately caught her eye against the prosaic grey floor and, only after bending down did she notice the small fragments and remnants of glass that were scattered within and around the dust like stuff. A small fastener had escaped her accidental destruction and was now lying helpless in the corner of the room. Picking it up, she attempted to examine the entire situation.

_Was this blue.. stuff in a vial or something? In any case, what the hell is it? Looks like powdered paint.. Although I doubt that's what it is._

Mia mulled over her observations before one name popped into her mind: Norman Jayden, FBI.

* * *

_**AU:** I love that cop in the station who asks Jayden if he's alright and then IMMEDIATELY walks off. It's like, Oh, thanks. Great help there. I'm thinking too much into this extremely minor character._

_Reviews make me post fastaaaah! _

Press 'Review this chapter' to make a happy Betty.

_"JAAAAAYYYYYY-SSSSUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN"_

(why do I always talk about random things here? Oh well, it's tradition I suppose... Blake dressed as Sailor Moon riding a penny-farthing throughout the streets of Philadelphia whilst singing Lady Gaga with a baby chocobo in his hair.. There we go..)

P.S.

WHY CAN I NOT GET SPACES IN MY TEXT? I HATE BUNCHED UP TEXT.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohai! I realise there's a bit of a time flaw in my fic seeing as the real meeting in Heavy Rain is held at 9AM on Wednesday but.. let's just ignore that.**

**The original plan was to include the Nathanial part in this chapter as well but.. Well, that didn't happen. I just want to get this up before I delay any longer! Fffuuuuuu-!**

**ALSO.. What's with the Heavy Rain fan fiction drought? What's that all about? D:**

**"SAWRRY" if the dialogue/descriptions/whatevah kinda suck in this. I'm just waiting until I can write about some COOOOOL stuff, not.. meetings. **

* * *

_Tuesday_

_21.00 PM_

"The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion.."

How deceiving outward appearances could be. On the outside, Jayden was a picture of professionalism - clear, focussed, he did not stutter in his speech. However, his audience were oblivious to what he was inwardly feeling. The lust, the want for Tripto crept from the top of his being to the bottom, burying itself in a crypt of cells - under his skin. He was, however, able to keep his professional edge, continuing with his speech. This sort of want was one he could handle, at least until he got to his hotel room.

"..He doesn't have anything personal against his victims.."

Jayden was pleased to note that his audience of four appeared to be listening - all except Lieutenant Blake, that is.

"..That's why he covers their faces with mud."

The comforting warmth of the light beam omitting from the projector directly contrasted with what was displayed on screen. Photos of the deceased young boys appeared, each innocent smiling face replaced by another with a small click of the projector remote.

Mia winced rather noticeably at the images and her blue eyes flickered to the floor. Whilst the others present in the room stared at the FBI agent with glassy eyes, her eyes travelled to the floor, a frown painted on her pink tinted lips.

He had been looking at her around two seconds when she lifted her head up to look back at him, her eyes the centrepiece of her puzzled expression.

"Why does he kill them if he has nothing against them?" Ash's clear voice broke the hypnotic spell between the two profilers.

Shocked by the suddenness of Ash's speech penetrating through the dulcet tones of the projector, Jayden instinctively pressed the remote button, causing a large image of another smiling face to be plastered on the screen - this time of the late Jeremy Bowles, another life mercilessly cut short by the elusive Origami Killer.

Norman regained his composure, cutting the silver thread of eye contact between himself and Mia.

"..For him they're more of an image, a symbol. That's prob'ly why he gives them an origami figure and an orchid as.. gifts to apologize for what he's done to them," Norman continued, frequently clicking the projector remote, causing yet another image to lace over his face.

Captain Perry sat beside Mia, two fingers curled around his chin in an inquisitive manner. His constant fidgeting assured Jayden of one thing: he didn't want to be in this meeting - a press conference would have been a lot more desirable for the aging captain. Profilers were never warmly regarded by the police, who wanted fast, straight forward answers - they didn't care about what happened behind-the-scenes or the gradual build-up towards the solving of a case.

"Very interesting." Norman's eyes darted to Blake. "..And where does all that get us?"

Jayden paced back and forth in front of the projector screen. "The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with his behaviour," he stated in a calm manner.

"That may be true in novels but there's a child's life at stake here," uttered Blake, with a dramatic flick of his wrist.

Perry pressed forward, no doubt longing for a little information he could feed to the hungry public. "Continue, Jayden."

"One detail attracted my attention. The interval between the time when a victim disappears and the time when a body is found ranges from three to five days, but the rainfall is always at 6 inches, give or take 10%," explained Jayden, wavering his hands.

On the screen now were fingerprints, charts, graphs - the glow of orange text and images was strangely palliative in the mundane room.

Agent Greyling appeared to perk up at the mention of rainfall statistics, and from her side produced a small pile of notes.

_One step ahead of me, perhaps? _

Characteristically, Perry spoke impatiently - he wanted answers fast. "What on earth does that mean?" Beside him, Blake ruffled his own head, seemingly more interested in the cabinet containing dusty policing awards than the information Jayden was presenting.

"All the victims were drowned in rainwater. The killer kills only in the fall, when there is plenty of rain." Norman's thick accent was undeniably noticeable like holes in a moth-eaten sheet. "It could be that he puts them in some sort of well or tank that is open to the sky and that fills up with rainwater." The profiler's expression grew even more serious as his hands ceased their demonstrating movements and grew limp. "The more it rains, the less time the victim has to live.."

"Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives so that he has a safe place to flee to if any complications arise. I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live."

Agent Greyling shuffled through her small pile of notes and pulled out a small map with various circles and x's scribbled on it. Jayden's curiosity was piqued. _She'd examined all this already..? Then what the hell am I doing up here?_

Blake's voice suddenly chipped the glass pane of brief silence, words laced with a mocking tone. "And what size is this, er, zone?" Straight white teeth were displayed, framed by a sneering grin, brown eyes looking over to Ash as if the two were engaged in their own little inside joke involving Jayden. Images of rabid dogs were instantly called up in Jayden's mind.

"For the moment, around ten square mile," Jayden replied matter-of-factly. _Really starting to dislike this guy. _

Blake flailed his hands in another dramatic sweep, the grin still on his face. "Oh, grrreat. There must be ten thousand people living in that sort of area. You gonna question them one by one?"

It was obvious Blake was looking for some sort of rise out of Jayden. He was taunting him.

All of a sudden a female voice rang clear. "It might not give us the exact address of the killer but at least it's something to go on, Blake." The owner of the voice, one Mia Greyling, turned her head to give Blake a glassy stare, then returned her gaze to the front of the room, to Jayden. "Give him a break.." Blake was denied any trace of sparkle in those sapphire eyes.

Rebuked, Blake crossed his arms across his body, dissatisfied with the attack from one of his own pack. "You the type who needs a fuckin' woman to defend you, Norman?" he muttered, barely audible over the buzz of the projector.

Mia's only reaction was a small curl on the right side of her lips.

Frustrated, Captain Perry sighed. "Continue, Jayden." He glared at both Mia and Blake - neither returned a glance.

Although slightly jilted and confused by Mia's defence, Jayden continued on, his words tumbling out in a passion of articulation.

Two images of differing men appeared on screen, the first with a worn out, pained face and the second who had an exotic look about himself. Gesturing to the screen, Norman began, "Two suspects whose psychological profiles might fit and who can be connected to the 'comfort zone'. I'd like to question them."

A quiet calm cannot be held for too long when a wild animal is present in the room.

Blake became inflamed. "Goddamn it, we're wasting our time with this bullshit! The killer is out there somewhere, we've just gotta get off our asses an' find 'im!"

The pressure was building upon the young FBI agent - he was a thin piece of wood and he was ready to snap.

"Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit!" _First base._

Sweat beads formed on the forehead of Norman's head.

"You've been chasing this guy for - what - two years and what have you caught, huh?" _Second base._

Jayden was going in for the kill. "Nothing! Abso-fuckin-loutely nothing!" _Third base._

Blake seemed shocked, if only for a second. His brow furrowed, expression growing angrier. "What, you think you can do a better job than me with your _psychology degree_ and your _great_ glasses? You've just a fuckin' bureaucrat!"

Jayden's hands balled into fists - the projector remote was slicked with a thin sweat and the rubber buttons dug uncomfortably into his skin.

"Your vast experience hasn't prevented eight victims from being murdered," replied Jayden, knowing his words would sting the lieutenant. _Home-fuckin'-run._

Blake rose abruptly, kicking a chair in the process. "Fuckin' asshole!"

Jayden had more to say - much, much more - but an authoritive lift of hand from Perry assured that there would be no more straying from the vital points at hand. "That's enough!" he voiced, and the serious edge to his voice seemed to make even Blake calm down, although the lieutenant maintained his aggressive position.

"You said it took six inches of rainfall before the victim died. How much time do we have left?"

Jayden turned away. "If the weather forecasts are right, less than 72 hours."

As Jayden turned to face his audience again, Blake, met his glaze. "You," he began, pointing his finger, "are so full of shit! And you!," he now glared at Mia, who calmly looked back at him. "You probably agree with all this psychological bullshit too, don't you? Well, you profilers can sit and compare your _fucking_ notes all day long. You won't catch the killer by scribbling down on your little maps or wearing fuckin' sunglasses indoors - you're just waiting for the new body to show up on a fuckin' wasteland!" barked Blake as he headed towards the door, pulling on the handle, exiting and slamming the door with a ferocious bang.

Perry exhaled and gradually stood up. "I think this meeting is over. Jayden, do whatever you think is necessary. Mia, you too. I'm putting my faith in you profilers." He exited the small room with Ash who, as usual, said little.

Only Mia and Jayden were left. Mia rose from her chair, notes held in her right hand. A pretty grin formed on her lips, a breezy relief from all the commotion that had come to its climax only a few minutes ago. "No pressure, then," she quipped.

Jayden turned off the projector and returned his glasses to his chest suit pocket. He noticed Mia's eyes follow his movements. He returned her smile with one of his own, however small it was. "None at all." As much as he didn't want to discourage conversation with the attractive female in front of him, he couldn't summon any small talk topics from within himself.

"I'd say you made quite an impression today.." she trailed off. Now probably wouldn't be the best time to mention the mysterious blue substance found on the floor of their office. _Falsely accusing your new partner of something heinous is probably not the right way to begin a good relationship.. _she thought.

The smile lingered on Norman's face as he looked at her, taking in her features. As words spilled from her petite lips, his mind suddenly darted to a rather miscellaneous topic: relationships.

Norman Jayden was hardly the king of relationships.. He couldn't even remember his last proper relationship, but the smell of crisp autumn leaves and a bright sky faintly came to mind. His women nowadays normally had an expiry date of one night. They were beautiful, alluring creatures under the fluorescent lights of nightclubs - the swaying of hips, the touching of bodies in the damp streets was delicious - but their masks were removed by sunrise to reveal only features that annoyed him, shapeless bodies under the covers with smudged make-up mapping their faces. Over night, the room they shared, their one room discotheque, their palace, would transform dramatically into a trap, another area soiled with impure intentions. Another gravely patch on the road of the agent's life, to put it metaphorically.

A thought rang in Jayden's mind. "Why'd you defend me like that anyway?" Norman hoped he didn't sound as ungrateful as he thought he had.

Mia's facial expression changed to one of surprise, her blue eyes widening. Her features then softened. "Well, we're partners, aren't we? Blake was really just being, well, Blake, so I thought I'd step in.. Lend a helping hand. Sorry if I offended you in any way, trust me, that wasn't my intention." Her left hand glided to catch a stream of brunette hair and she smiled again as she tucked it behind her ear.

Norman felt a sudden spark at the word 'partner' leave her mouth. He inwardly chided himself. _Get a whole of yourself, man! This isn't some high school sweetheart of yours, this is a woman you just met.. Just. Met. _

"Oh, no, believe me, I appreciate it. It was just… sudden." He paused. "Thanks."

Mia gripped her notes tightly in her hand and made her way towards the door. "No problem." Hand on the door handle, she turned to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? There's some things I'd like to go over concerning the case," she said, gesturing towards the notes in her hand.

Jayden nodded. "Sure, see ya tomorrow."

Mia left with one final grin. As the door closed over, he could hear the click-clack of her high heeled shoes fading into the distance.

When the young FBI profiler got into his car and started it up as the rain made heavy contact with the windscreen, his first thoughts were not immediately of Triptocaine, but of Mia Greyling.

* * *

**Blake's so angry. He obviously didn't have his breakfast the day of the meeting.**

**Sorry for sticking so close to the original script with this chapter - sucks, I know!**

**Until next time.. Which will be soon. Seriously. Soon. IZ NATHANIAL TIEM!**

**It's now 3.32am. ARGH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So after another playthrough of Heavy Rain, two playthroughs of Fahrenheit, a birthday and four computer fails, this chapter is finally up! I've decided not to give excuses anymore so.. yeah. But hear me say this before I give up my privilege of excuses, I WILL POST MORE OFTEN! I will! Things over here have just been a little busy recently but, you know, c'est la vie, ahaw haw haw! Anyway.. please enjoy this chapter and be kind (first time doing anything.. action-y.. n00b.) **

* * *

**OH. And thank you for all the subscriptions and reviews. Srsly.. you guys.. I'll buy you all gold watches :')**

* * *

_Wednesday_

_12.00 PM_

Mia walked up the stairs that led to Nathaniel Williams' apartment, Carter Blake in front and Norman Jayden tailing behind. She acted as a sort of barrier between the two - the burns from the conflict the night before had not yet healed and the atmosphere was overbearingly awkward. The sound of a couple viciously arguing was audible from a few floors above. The apartment block was situated in one of the better sides of town, yet the building did not show this favourable distinction.

The three reached the door of Nathaniel Williams, Blake immediately taking to resting against a bland cream coloured wall, arms folded expectantly. Mia stood awkwardly beside Jayden in front of the entrance and the three were locked in a silence. Mia found herself reaching to knock the door whilst Norman did the same, their suited wrists touching. Both pulled away as if they'd been hit with individual electric shocks and glanced at each other, an apologetic smile curling on Jayden's face. A 'tut' caught under Blake's breath as he looked up at the ceiling.

It was clear after two knocks that Nathaniel was not home. Silence returned to the group before an expression of slight annoyance was drawn on Norman's face. "Nobody's home, we wasted our time coming here," he muttered, standing beside the door with his hands on his sides. As soon as she saw Blake lever himself from the wall, Mia knew what would happen next. True to her prediction, in less than three seconds, the door hung open, damaged by the force of the lieutenant's kick. "There is now," Blake muttered, his words laced with a glowing sense of self-pride.

A musky odour immediately emerged from inside the apartment, combined with the choking smell of smoke. Blake entered, leaving the two profilers in his wake. Jayden stood with a shocked expression on his face, it serving as the main sign of his disbelief. "I..I'm not sure that's entirely legal," said Jayden, words tumbling from his mouth. _Christ, what is with this guy?_ He looked at Mia for some sense of reasoning. Blake poked his head out of the doorframe. "Call the cops." Mia shrugged at Jayden and entered the apartment, Jayden following her after a few cautious looks around himself.

The first thing that struck Jayden when he entered the apartment was the distinct stench of mould and smoke that hung lazily in the tainted air. The main room of the small living space was covered wall-to-wall in crucifixes of different sizes, some featuring a porcelain Christ complete with solemn expression. Wax candles were the only source of light, emitting an eerie glow that further poisoned the already heavy atmosphere. The only windows found were coated in dirt and grime, unfit for their purpose.

Norman walked back into the main room, floorboards creaking under his well-polished shoes. Mia was kneeling down by a small bookcase filled with bibles, a surprisingly neutral expression on her face. Her head tilted to look at him, her face illuminated in the candlelight. Norman hastily struggled to find something to say, unsure as to whether his temperature was physically rising under her warm gaze or whether he was just imagining it. "Looks like Nathaniel Williams is a pretty religious guy," he said lamely. She smiled, the expression seeming unfit with the scene all around her. "Really?" she began, straightening up. "Whatever gives you that idea?" Norman couldn't help but feel a little something inside, if not relief, at her sudden playfulness. Blake emerged from the bedroom, taking one definite step after the other until he was in the centre of the main room, looking at his surroundings. He rubbed his hands against each other in a frustrated manner, irritated by the very mention of the owner of the apartment and regretful that his fists were not yet dancing on Nathaniel's face. "He's a God-fearin' idiot waiting for the end of the world," said Blake with obvious distain as he unhooked a crucifix from the wall, examined it and placed it on the small mantelpiece.

Mia had disappeared into the kitchen and, by the sound of things, was searching through the drawers that contained a mix of plastic tablet capsules, some containing pills, some not. Norman hovered by the doorframe as Mia held a labelled pill bottle close to her face. "He's not running low on pills, that's for sure," she said, placing the bottle back into the drawer and opening it wider, leaning over to get a closer look at the discarded bottles. "Anticonvulsants, lithium pills…" the profiler closed the drawer, placing her hands on her back and wrinkling her nose at the dust cloud that convulsed in anger of her actions. She turned her head to face Jayden, herself barely visible in the dimly lit kitchen. "D'you really think this guy could be the Origami Killer? I mean, yeah, he fits some of the profiling but look around," she began, gesturing to the moulding sink full of filthy, stained once-white plates, "I don't think he could really have committed such well thought out crimes, if lead a criminal life at all.."

"Don't forget we caught that motherfucker in the park before! Freakshow thinks I'm the anti-Christ or somethin'" Blake's voice was audible from the small hallway, followed by a loud bang and heavy footsteps. _Not entirely sure that that's legal either_, thought Norman and, by the look of irritation that was painted on Mia's face, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Jayden stepped back to let Mia past into the main room. She leant on the small bookcase filled with bibles, a chain of rosary beads falling to the floor. He gave a small noise of agreement. "Yeah, the more I look around this place, the more I'm thinking that he's just a guy with a list as long as my arm of mental problems, not a murderer. All the signs of a mystical obsessive neurosis.."

Mia bent down to pick up the rosary beads, placing them back onto the bookcase. "All packaged up with a persecution complex, complete with a nice ribbon?"

A smile curled on Norman's lips again, one that Mia couldn't help but return. She liked his smile. With dust kicking up from the worn, discoloured rug, Norman walked to the opposite side of the room and leant over a small table which held a glass of milk and an opened Bible. _The guy is definitely taking a break from reality holed up in this crazy apartment, that's for sure.. But he's not the killer.. I just know it.. so does Mia._

The creak of Nathaniel's front door announced his return, as did the thump of two heavy grocery bags. The look in his eyes suggested he was considering running, but the thought was snatched from his mind as soon as Blake cut the momentary silence with his speech - "Good timing, Nathaniel. Just the guy we're looking for." The lieutenant entered the main room through the bedroom, teeth grit. The candles lining the floor and bookcase cast a huge, unnerving shadow behind the lieutenant, obscuring most of the crucifixes and portraits of Christ on the decaying wall.

Suddenly spotting Mia looming from the kitchen door, Nathaniel ran helplessly into the centre of the main room, now trapped in the middle of a triangle of officers. Already beads of sweat were falling from his forehead and his breathing was heavy, uneven. He wore a small crucifix around his neck, and rosary beads hung from the left pocket of his jeans. Words tumbled from his mouth at a rapid speed, each generously dipped in fear and uncertainty. "Angels and ministers of grace, defend us.."

Norman held his hands in front of himself, demonstrating classic inviting body language. "I'm Agent Norman Jayden, FBI.. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Nathaniel appeared to listen, but began twitching, staring at Mia, then Blake. _Yeah, it's us back again, Nathaniel. Long time no see_, thought the young profiler to herself, arms crossed. _He's obviously riveted to see Blake again.._

Nathaniel rubbed his hands together, creating a furious friction. His eyes were tinged with desperation. "I..I didn't.. As God as my witness, I haven't done anything." His voice was surprisingly steady and certain for one who had the look of a condemned man on his way to the electric chair in his eyes. "I'm innocent!"

Norman took a few steps closer. "Nobody's accusin' ya of anything, Nathaniel, we just wanna talk." The FBI agent took a look around himself casually. "What's with all the crucifixes, Nathaniel? You afraid of something?"

The agent and Nathaniel exchanged questions and answers, the latter's voice noticeably cracking under the glare of Lieutenant Blake. He was pacing the floor in front of the crucifix covered wall, hands behind him, brow furrowed. _Oh, please, Blake, please don't say anything.._ inwardly begged Mia. She knew this was a futile attempt as the firey contempt became increasingly pronounced in Blake's dull green eyes. He was a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. Mia almost found herself moving into action as Blake turned to face Nathaniel. He was the hunter and Nathaniel was the prized hare in his sight.

Mia took a step toward Blake, hand outstretched. "Blake, don't."

Carter Blake took no notice of her protests. "What about the voices, Nathaniel? Do you still hear the voices?"

A shiver seemed to travel throughout Nathaniel's body, and a weak 'no' escaped his lips, barely audible over the heavy footsteps of the lieutenant approaching him.

Blake began circling around his prey, spitting out words at the terrified man while a perplexed Norman looked on. His eyes met Mia's who bit her lip in response, watching the beast that had spawned from Lieutenant Blake attack Nathaniel who stood with his hands over his ears, whimpering. Mia took a few steps forward, pushing Blake as if to knock him out of his malicious trance but he only shrugged her off violently.

"We know who talks to you, don't we, Nathaniel?"

"Blake, what are you doing?"

"No.. no.. you mustn't speak.. that name!"

"Stop it, Blake!"

"What did he say, Nathaniel? He orders you to find new prey, doesn't he? More.."

"No.. stop…"

"..And more. He told you to go find that kid in the park, didn't he?"

"Blake, stop it now!"

"You took that boy with you and drowned him, didn't you?"

Blake was at the climax of his rage, fiercely pushing the weakened man to the floor. "You killed them, didn't you? Are you gonna confess, you bastard?"

Mia gave her protesting one final shot, yelling with such tenacity that she shocked herself more than anyone else in the room - "Lieutenant, stop this right now!"

Blake, with a snarl on his face, growled back at her. "You shut the fuck up, Greyling, and let me handle this prick!" It seemed however that most of his rage had subsided as he allowed himself to be pushed slightly into the corner by Norman, albeit with curses under his breath.

For a moment all that could be heard was Nathaniel's uneven, heavy breathing as the three authorities looked at each other, each maintaining their battle stance. A lull spread over the group until a flash suddenly appeared from Nathaniel's jacket pocket and, in a second, he found himself behind Mia, pistol to her head and free hand wrapped around her stomach, preventing the movement of her arms.

It had all happened so quickly that the average person would have taken a second or two to register the situation but, with no time to spare, Blake had his own weapon out within moments, followed by Norman.

Blake pointed the gun at Nathaniel, "Let the girl go or I will blow your fuckin' brains out, Nathaniel! I am not kiddin' around here!"

Mia fidgeted under Nathaniel's grip but movement was strictly controlled on her upper half. She could feel the heavy pounding of Nathaniel's heartbeat against her back, and the severe shakes that coursed through his body. His head was pressed against hers and her ear just below his mouth. She doubted the others could hear the soft pleads spilling from his lips - "I didn't want to.. I'm sorry.. Oh, God.."

_Poor Nathaniel_, she thought to herself, still fidgetting. _Got himself into one sticky situation he doesn't think he can get out of now.. _

"Drop the gun, Nathaniel. Nothing good will come out of hurting this girl," Norman began, staring intently at Nathaniel with a tone firm enough to let the man know he was serious yet calm enough to coax him into letting Mia go. "Plus.. It's Blake you really want, right?" _I have a feeling this is going to get me into a heap of shit with the lieutenant later on…_

Carter took his gaze away from Nathaniel to look at Jayden. "What the fuck, Jayden?" he mumbled, frowning.

Jayden noticed that Nathaniel had softened his grip on the firearm, and it now rested at Mia's neck instead of her head. "This girl has done nothing, Nathaniel. Let her go.. You don't need her." Nathaniel looked from Norman to Blake and back again. He was becoming distracted, tears congregating in his pale green eyes. Norman gave a small nod to Mia, her eyes twinkling back to him in confirmation of their plan. "Listen to my voice, Nathaniel. Listen only.. to my voice."

Nathaniel focussed on the FBI agent, his grip around Mia becoming looser, allowing her more freedom to move. The female took this window of opportunity to swiftly kick her foot backwards, landing right in the prime position. Nathaniel expelled a high-pitched yelp and fell to the floor, his gun landing at Mia's feet.

Blake bounded over to the injured man, spitting out insults at him while he hauled him from the floor and roughly handcuffed him. "Okay freak, show's over. You're under arrest." He pushed the quietly weeping man to the front door, before turning to the two profilers. "You're pretty damn cool under the circumstances, Jayden. I woulda' just shot him."

Norman shrugged. "A gun isn't the answer to every problem, Blake."

Carter waved him off and disappeared behind the front door, not before adding from the apartment staircase, "And nice legwork, Greyling."

Mia half-smiled and bit her lip, holding her head in her hands as if had suddenly become overbearingly heavy. She turned to Jayden, a neutral expression on her delicate features. He could tell she was still a little shaken, even if she believed that she was concealing it well. "Thank you back there. You know, for distracting him like that." She grinned, and her smile towards himself seemed a little more genuine than the one she had given in response to Blake's comment.

Norman found himself shrugging again, unsure whether to look directly into her big blue eyes or not. "No problem. I mean, it's -"

A booming voice was heard from a few floors down, the empty apartment halls only amplifying the noise. "Would you two quit acting like such lovebirds and hurry the fuck down here?"

Norman simply smiled in response to the interruption and followed Mia as they left the apartment building to meet Blake on the ground floor.

* * *

**Did 'Blake had his own weapon out within moments' sound wrong to anyone else? Aheheh.. couldn't think of better phrasing. At past 3am my brain generally isn't.. good.. for.. working.**

**Reviews appreciated as much as Paco appreciates a good backrub (I'd imagine.)**

**And special thanks to niki-nikster for *INSPIRATION* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hai guys! Sorry for the wait again ;D Let's just say I overestimated the amount of time I'd have with the leap into senior studies, driving lessons and other shenanigans._

_Big, BIG thanks to all of you who have kept up with my fffuuuuuu-ing and waffling and to all of you who have reviewed and subscribed! Seriously, it all means so much! :') Special thanks to niki-nikster and mythstoorfoot - your support means everything - thank thank thank you! You guys keep me coming on here ;D_

_Anyway, ENJOY_.

* * *

_Wednesday _

_14.30 PM_

"So," began Mia, spinning around in her chair to face Norman. "It's clear that Nathaniel is not our killer."

They were both back in their small office, the silences disturbed only the consistent requiem of rain against the single window and the irregular chatter seeping through the door from the main station. Norman doubted the heavy bolts of rain could be heard from the station, but it was perfectly audible from their small quarantined room. It was also an unsavoury reminder of the situation at hand - more rain, less chance to save the kid.

"But," Mia continued, standing up and walking over to the small filing cabinet. She rifled through a few folders on the top shelf. "We've got us a suspect!" Her voice was tinged with excitement. She handed him a murky green manilla folder.

"This is the guy I did a little research into before Perry requested the Bureau's help." Mia couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little at the mention of the FBI. She couldn't mask her annoyance at Perry's request for assistance. It was almost like he was giving up on her.. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, smiling and attempted to inject the same amount of enthusiasm into her voice. "I'd like to interrogate Eric Kennedy today. He was involved in a drug heist a few years ago and he lives inside the zone. He also fits in neatly with the rest of the profile. It won't be that easy to snag him in for a little talk though.." Norman didn't respond. She sat back down in her chair, pulling a stand of hair behind her ear. "He's got a very, _very_ influential family here. There have been several scandals surrounding that family, most of them have been successfully covered up." The next words gave her a slight tinge of pain. "Bribes and stuff."

While her desk was a metropolis of sticky notes, files, coffee cups and pens, she noticed that his was exceptionally clear of mess. There was a small stack of paper clipped files to the left and a pair of sleek dark sunglasses. They had something written on the side of them that Mia couldn't quite make out. Norman glanced up from the files she had given him to catch her looking absentmindedly at his desk. _Prob'ly wondering why my desk is so clean.. Don't need anythin' but my ARI, doll.. _

The thought of the ominous glowing tube of Triptocaine crossed his mind. He knew.. He knew it was in his inside left pocket.. He knew it was in there. He'd checked it was there only ten minutes ago. But.. He needed to check again. He needed some.. He needed to check it was still there, still safe. Both of his hands froze up and he absentmindedly let go of the file he was holding, the smooth folder gliding down his suited legs and falling to Mia's feet. The flutter of papers scattered across the floor caused Mia to jump and look from the folder on the floor to Jayden, whose body had taken on the appearance of a cadaver - pale, stiff. He froze under her gaze, the only body part he believed he could move were his hands and they lay twitching at his sides.

Mia's face twisted, her head tilting slightly. "Norman.. You okay?"

His body gave another intense quiver. He looked into her blue eyes. _I've gotta.. Gotta keep cool.. _A strange, uncomforting warmth filled his veins, giving his hand freedom to move around again. An eye twitched. A weak smile formed on his lips. "I'm fine," he said, in a tone he hoped was reassuring. He gave a small shiver, grinning up at her. "Cold in here, isn't it?" His own lame excuse made him blush slightly.

The girl seemed unconvinced. _Christ, the FBI sent us a faulty one_, she thought to herself.

Norman looked down at the scattered papers on the floor, bending his upper half to scoop them up. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically, putting the papers back in their manila file. The subject needed changing - fast. "So we've interrogated Nathanial.. Guess it's your turn to pick a suspect for investigation. You wanna do this.." He glanced at the photo that showed a man who, despite fine features and a mane of glossy hair, carried a menacing expression. His name was printed in bold typed letters. "Kennedy guy today?"

Mia shrugged. "Yeah. But we're going to have to be sneaky about this. I've already asked some guys to keep a look out for him. I'd rather not go to his house.. We'd need a warrant to get past his WASP family and I don't think we have sufficient evidence right now to obtain one. But, as I said before, I've done a little research on the guy. He goes to this place in the centre of town, some club or whatever.. Anyway, we're gonna need to go there." She stood up and looked at Norman. She melted. "You up for a little adventure, Jayden?"

His movements mimicked hers as he got up and followed her to the door, opening it for her. "As always."

As they walked to the car park together, images of the mysterious azure blue substance flooded Mia's mind. She knew she had to bring it up eventually. But, for now, it could wait..

* * *

A huge grey cloud spread itself against a dull white sky, effectively dulling the entire environment. It was a nice area of town and would have appeared even appealing on a sunny day but, for now, the rain battering off the roofs of several patisseries was a nuisance to the ear. The area had a particularly Parisian feel, with a number of white-grey weathered buildings standing tall, encasing a small park in the centre.

The engine was still running, the noise filling in the blanks of silence between the two profilers. Norman sat with his head cupped in his arm, which rested against the window. Every so often he'd glimpse at the woman in the driving seat, who sat staring out the defenseless window as the rain pattered down. He couldn't help but feel a little emasculated watching Mia lazily drape an arm on the steering wheel. He grinned - her skin gave an odd glow, even in the dull grey light.

"I really hope he's here today," she uttered, glancing out the window to look down the street. The building that Kennedy was often spotted going into was taller than the rest, attached to a small café on the left and a rose-tinted bakery on the right. Mia turned to face Norman, biting her lip slightly. "..We've got to be as inconspicuous as possible to avoid him spotting us. That way, we can corner him in the building, whatever the hell it's used for." She un-did her seatbelt and leant over to the right side of the car, over Norman's body, to look out his window. Maybe we should go over to that park area.. It's in the centre, so we'll be able to keep an eye out for him." She seemed unaware of how uncomfortable Jayden was feeling. He didn't know where to put his hands, eventually choosing to sticking them as firmly to the sides of his legs as if they were held there by superglue or some similar substance. The girl returned back to her seat and smiled with those plump pink lips of hers. "Ready to go?"

Norman, still slightly shaken by her bold actions, simply nodded. He groaned as the rain pelted him in the face upon opening his car door. _Jesus, lady, you want to catch pneumonia as well as this guy?_

He followed her across the street to the park area, the two standing under a small shelter. They had a good view from here - the building was only across the slim road.

10 minutes past before a shred of hope appeared. A tall man, with blonde glossy hair appeared from around the corner, hands buried deep in his expensively looking coat pockets. He stood in a slumped manner, his head suddenly twitching to look at the two agents.

Mia's eyes widened. He was staring at them. She hastily turned to Norman, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jayden, don't freak out.." Before he had time to fully comprehend her words, her lips were on his. She was forceful but she urged somehow to keep calm and look natural. He put an arm around her waist as she stood on her tip toes. She pulled away, hand lingering on his arm. The man had continued into the building. Mia ran across the street after him.

_Holy..! Lady, you tryina' kill me today?_

Norman weaved through a small crowd of people across the road as the chilled air and hard pellets of rain stung his face. With a pained expression, he reached the entrance of the tall, imposing building and pushed the ivy-green door open, entering and gently closing it behind him. In front of him was a long hallway and, at the end of that hallway, a set of stairs could be seen. A smooth, dulcet ribbon of music could be heard, seemingly coming from behind the door at the top of the stairs. Not to be outdone, the rain savagely beat on the door in a stark contrast. The one lamp hanging from the ceiling from the off-white ceiling emitted an eerie, dim glow, too uninspired by its dull surroundings to fulfil its purpose. The walls were suffocated in a curling maroon wallpaper with a distinct Victorian style pattern and the carpet was a questionable dark red, characterised by several different dingy stains, wearing them like badges of honour. Mia waited further down the hall at the base of the stairs, a hand placed at the back of her head. She seemed restless. As Norman approached her, he noticed how the droplets of rain seemed to glimmer preciously in her dark hair and he couldn't help but steal a glance at her delicate pastel pink lips. Blushing, he was reminded of the distinctly intimate thing they had shared only moments ago.

With Norman behind her, Mia began to slowly ascend the jade-green stairs, dust gathering on the sleeve of her suit as she held onto the banister. Specks of grey seemed to flourish around her hand in clouds. Norman focused his attention on her small, pale hand. He frowned. _Is she.. shaking? _

A sickening feeling of nausea began to accumulate in the pit of Mia's stomach, kindling a straw like feeling in her legs. She leant against the banister slightly, trying to maintain her balance. _Can't believe I still get the nerves during these things. I sh- Shit! Is Norman watching? Right, Greyling, c'mon, get a grip..! _She crept delicately up the remaining stairs to reach the dark-green door. A clock could be heard ticking above the music - an unusually cheerful number that didn't seem to correspond with the dull atmosphere.

Biting her lip, Mia put her hand on the door handle, the other hovering above where she kept her gun. She wasn't the greatest aim; she knew this herself. _Hopefully Jayden's a good enough shot so if anything goes wrong in here we ca- Oh God! Stop thinking that way! And stop shaking! Just open the door.. Keep calm.. You're really not good at keeping up this bad-ass girl cop image, you know.. _

Norman stood on the left hand side of the door, poised and ready. He glanced at Mia, his expression fixed in a way that he hoped showcased his concern. "Hey, you ok-" he began, suddenly interrupted by Mia's sudden opening of the door.

The sultry scent of opium incense seduced the agents' noses as soon as Mia threw the door open to reveal a small single room. It followed the same pretentious maroon colour scheme as the hallway downstairs but the carpets seemed brighter, vivid even. The room was immaculate. A rich velvet drape hung down like an eyelash to the single window's eye, only allowing a little light through and collecting the whole room in a bountiful glow. A gramophone stood proud in a corner of the room, sweetly serenading the listener with the music it played - Mozart, Bach; it was acquaintances with all the greats. The whole scene was undeniably ornate - everything appeared to amalgamate in a way that was pleasant to the human eye, even in a state of dim light. The only thing that did not fit in were the several small plastic bags of what looked like cocaine lying unashamedly beside a smirking Eric Kennedy. His arms were outstretched on the back of the luxurious violet couch he sat on.

"Agent Greyling," he grinned warmly, with a smile that could have been used to greet a good friend. He sounded all too welcoming. "How nice it is to see you again!" He looked to Jayden, hazel eyes examining. "And, uh, you.. No, I don't know you." His voice was airy, smothered in charm. He rose and walked over to a small drinks cabinet beside the window, leaning down. "Care for a drink?" he asked, back to the two agents. Norman took a step forward, instinctively fishing out his FBI ID card and.. carelessly, cravingly brushing past the glowing cyan tube that also dwelled within his suit jacket. _Na-.. no, not now. You can't now.. When we get back to the hotel room.. yes, then.. _He cleared his throat. "I'm Agent Norman Jayden of the FBI. Agent Greyling and I would like to ask you a few questions concerning the Origami Killer…" he trailed off when he saw that Kennedy now faced them, a hand up in the air, stifling childlike giggles. "W-w-wait! _Nahman _Jayden? That's a good accent ya got on ya, friend. Really, really rich!" he sniggered, turning his back to the two agents yet again and busying himself with pouring a glass of whiskey. Norman and Mia exchanged glances to the sound of ice cubes hitting the small glass. The music stopped. Eric grunted, brushing at his nose, and sauntered calmly to the gramophone, drink in hand. He began the music again, twirling his finger in an elaborate fashion. He turned as Mia opened her mouth to speak, yet again putting up a hand to silence her. "Can't talk over this part, darling." He gestured wildly again. "Mozart.. He was a fuckin' genius, I tell ya!"

Eric walked over to the couch again, where he lounged luxuriously over it, taking a sip of whiskey. He blended perfectly with the room - the interior was obviously designed in this way for his benefit. "So.." the grin returned to his face. "How long has it been, Mia? A year? Well, you're just getting lovelier and lovelier, you are! Yes, yes, when we first met you accused me of killing that boy, right? What was his name again, um.. Ronald, Ralph.. Rory! Yes, that was it." He took a hard gulp. "You know I did it, didn't you? And yet, I wasn't found guilty, was I? No, no, no, my family is too powerful for that, I'M too powerful for that, haha! Our sort, we don't belong in those filthy little cells. Even with that drug charge recently - nothing! And here, ha! You've caught me red-handed once again," he laughed, looking at the two agents, gesturing to the cocaine beside him.

"Even if you try to, pardon the expression, pin me down now, nothing will happen!" he gulped at his drink again, his the speed of his speech increasing in his excitement. "'My, my, my, mamma Mia! Your little station sure is hungry for bribes." Mia gasped, her expression turning stony. She took a few steps towards Kennedy, and through gritted teeth said, "I did not accept any of those bribes. Now if you'd just answer our questions.." Eric seemed to be thrilled by the rage building up in Mia's scarlet face. "But the good Captain Perry accepted them, right? Now that little boy.. Rory.. Little prick, that one was. In front of the Kennedy mansion with his friends, always screaming and shouting. Little bastard even scratched my car. Everywhere - even in my dreams! - I could hear his laughter.. But, I turned to my men… I gave a few small orders.. Then the laughing ceased.. And Little Rory was found.. God knows where! Even to this day, nobody knows or cares who killed the little urchin." He took a final sip of his drink, grimacing as it travelled down his throat. His glazed eyes met Mia's. "Nobody except you, me, my men or the good Captain Perry knows what happened." He stood, casting a look to Jayden. "And now you too, I suppose. C'est la vie!"

Eric returned to his seat once again - not before returning his glass to the drinks cabinet. _Eine kleine Nachtmusik _played on, seemingly unbothered by the uneasy atmosphere. "Now, I will let you know this one thing: I am not involved in those Origami Killer cases. That's all you need to know about that subject and I can assure you of this. Not involved. If you want a suspect, go investigate that Gordi Kramer. Creepy little kid, that one." He licked his lips and took to his mock composing again, seemingly uninterested in the two profilers. In some sort of daze, he hummed, "And, because I'm feeling a little generous, I'll let you know something else. My men should be here any minute now to escort you out. I took the precaution of calling them when I saw you two canoodling out by the park." He opened one eye to look at Mia. "I mean, job well done, Mia. Way to fool me! Where _are_ your Oscars?"

The uneven sound of stomping feet echoed in the hall. Eric returned to his original position, arms stretched on the back of the couch. He grinned. "Ah, here are my men now!" As if on cue, two towering men in suits hammered through the skinny doorframe and each grabbed an agent, securing their arms behind their backs brusquely. Mia groaned, feeling rather helpless under the tenacious man's vigorous grip. _C'mon! You're the bad-ass girl cop, aren't you? You guys are always meant to find a way to get out of a difficult bind.. Or maybe.. you're not cut out for this.. Maybe you're just useless.. _Her own scathing thoughts gave her the venom to tilt her head up to glare at Eric, who casually elevated from his sofa, bending down to meet her eye-to-eye. A swift finger placed itself under her chin, lifting her face up. He sneered at her. She could feel his warm, whiskey scented breath on her lips. "You bastard," she spat with all the malice she could find within herself. His grin grew bigger and he stood up again to face his guards. "Just escort them outside, gentlemen, thank you!"

Norman grunted and bent forwards a little, and his eyes grew wide to see - in what seemed to him to be slow motion - the precious little tube of Triptocaine slide easily and smoothly from his upper chest pocket. It made a rather satisfying little clunk as it hit the floor, silenced slightly by the carpet. Still, Eric Kennedy's ears pricked up at the sound of the little canister's fall and walked over in front of Jayden, bending over delicately to collect it. He held it to his face, eyes squinted. His gave his biggest grin yet. "I know what this is, Mr Nahman. This is Triptocaine, am I right?" The slight silence indicated that Kennedy was waiting for an answer. Norman's mouth ran dry. The guard tightened his grip. "Agh! Yeah.. Yeah, it's Triptocaine," the FBI agent murmured. Eric chuckled at Norman's pained expression. "They handing this out at the FBI? Bad, bad stuff… Hard to get a hold of too… I'll just take it off your hands," he said, eyes glittering with glee at Norman's open mouth as he dropped the little tube into his maroon _robe de chambre. _"Right, take them away," Eric announced with a flamboyant flick of the wrist. He waltzed over to his gramophone, taking out another vinyl.

From the hallway, the two agents could hear him exclaim, "And, Mia, forget about those nice little lovey-dovey things I said to you! I could have a bitch like you every day and night!" he concluded with another childlike giggle.

The two surly men pushed the agents out of the building onto the rain-covered street, slamming the door with two twinned grunts.

When they got in the car together and started the journey back to the station, both knew that the other did not want to talk.

* * *

_You know.. the review button is down there if you wanna, you know, review. Means a lot to me, you know.. I'll even send Nahman and/or Madison round to all of you reviewees and I will make them DANCE for you. Or if you're a Blake sort of girl or a Charlene sort of guy, I'll sure I can rope them into this whole thing too.. I'm really getting creative with these review promises.. Anyway.. NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!_


	9. Chapter 9

_So.. hey guys. Heh.. Heh.. Long time no see! Did you all think I'd drowned in rainwaddah or something? _

**_NAH. I'm back!_**

_For a while anyway, until exams start :)_

_Well, this chapter took a while.. I actually wrote it in the middle of school deadlines.. I was just, you know, typing up English Literature coursework and 'Singin' in the Rain' came on shuffle on my iTunes.. then the Heavy Rain theme. I was like 'THIS.. THIS RIGHT HERE IS A SIGN!'. No, I don't endorse neglecting your schoolwork. Don't do it._

_I don't know how many times I changed this chapter - I deleted stuff, switched stuff about, rewrote stuff.. But, hey that's the magic of writing, right? :D _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter :) Try to resist the edge to flame me for how terribly I wrote Nahman's accent.. _

* * *

Mia pulled a bit of hair behind her ear as she strode a few steps in front of her case partner into the diminishing police station. She opened the door to their office and flicked the light switch on, not that it made too much difference in pleasantry to the dismal room. Expecting a second pair of footsteps to sound, she was surprised to see that Jayden was not following behind her, but came to a swift conclusion as she ducked her head out to see the bathroom door swing shut.

Norman was coming out in a cold sweat again. He checked the bathroom was empty before collapsing his arms onto the porcelain sink. He felt the essence fading from his face, and he gripped his jaw in an attempt to stop the life from spilling onto the bland grey tiles of the station bathroom. His irises were a leering olive green, and his eye whites were turning a dull grey. His lips were a pale pink and his skin an even paler swan white.

With a swift action that had become all too familiar to him, his hand delved into his upper jacket pocket and searched. Nothing there. He remembered. Earlier today –

_Shit._

For a terrible moment that hung in the air invitingly, he contemplated getting in his car and driving faster than he would normally dare to his hotel room. He could see himself now, knees pounded on soft carpet, nerves flaming, ripping open the cabinet that contained the back-up supply of his neo-drug. Even a brief brush with his fingers against the sinister tube would have been enough to slow down his rapid heartbeat, his pounding head. The vodka standing tall nonchalantly beside the widescreen tv also held the promise of a temporary amnesia.

His heavy breaths echoed in the hollowed bathrooms.

_Mia – she's probably wondering where I am.. _A sharp pain shot up the bridge of his nose and the contents of his head began to feel fuzzy. His hands clenched into fists, fingernails digging into pallid flesh. _The hell's this got to do with Mia anyway? She can't help me._

The ARI glasses felt comforting and warm in his breast pocket. He wanted to get away from everything and get lost in the heterochromatic mess it offered him.

* * *

Mia swung around to face her desk, opening the large laptop that lay upon it. She pondered about her enigmatic partner – _what happened to him today?_ She groaned as she thought of the case, guilt pushing a massive weight on her shoulders. She should be concentrating on that, so why did she find herself typing 'triptocaine' rapidly into the keyboard, just a little persuasion away from looking over her shoulder at any one who might be watching?

She tapped her fingers on the desk, head in hand as she waited expectedly for list of results to scroll onto the screen. A little puff of breath escaped her lips. Impatience was her key flaw; she didn't like to wait for much, for anyone. The ticking of an especially loud clock was enough to put her in a sour mood. Yet, this flaw was another thing that made her her; kept her heart beating.

Blue eyes widened and a fine eyebrow raised slightly when the engine page fully loaded – no results. A puzzled expression found her face as she stared at the screen. _Well, that's strange.._

Her attention was drawn back to the door as it opened and a weathered Norman stumbled in. He wasn't meeting her eye – deliberately, her damning mind would let her assume – and the way he stumbled in could almost be considered comical, had they been in a different situation.

He sniffed, and leaned over his table. Something then seemed to come over him, as he veiled a smile and sat down at his desk, swinging round to face her. "I want to go see this Miroslav Korda guy soon if that's awlright," he said, his accent becoming more pronounced.

Mia maintained her puzzled expression, guard still raised high. "Yeah, that's fine. I think Blake wants a fresh face to plant his fist into anyway." Her attempt to lighten the situation made her blush a furious fuchsia, but he seemed to accept it with a small grin and nod.

Her head tilted down to the desolate flooring, and Norman felt a warm familiarity with the way she would reach up to place an unruly lock of her hair behind her ear. It was a comforting feeling having something so consistent – one he had not become reacquainted with in a long while. The rest of her hair was tied in a restricting ponytail that flowed in a dark mahogany abundance to the bottom of her neck. He'd occasionally notice a new distinguishing feature on her face, especially when they found themselves alone in their shared office. A slight twinkle in her eye when she had a moment of realisation, the way she'd wrinkle up her sharp, defined features on a round face with a bright, tinted mouth.

Mia lifted her head back up with a jolt, tired eyes slowly making their way to his face. The small silences were enough indication that an unaddressed awkwardness was present, both characters too jittery and apprehensive to approach the point that was steadily building a barrier of distance.

_I should ask him about the Tripto..thing._

_I should really do it now.. _

_But we can't afford to waste time on such stupid things.. _

_But it _is_ affecting him.. _

_That slip-up earlier, can't afford anyone of them, and-_

Her head was filled with countless polyrhythm and she found her own cool palm a comfort as she placed it on her forehead. The expression of her face must have been slightly dramatised, as she noticed Norman in his chair, contemplating whether he should be so bold as to come closer, maybe put a analeptic hand on her back – a warm gesture, but perhaps not the remedy to the cumbersome situation they'd found themselves in. Despite all these conflicting thoughts, he found himself doing just that, the movement peppered with heavy accent infused questions – 'Yah okay?'

So, there they were. She wanted to be so mad with him, ballistic even. Tell him he didn't deserve the job he held if he was going to screw about with drugs or whatever the hell Tripto was in his free time. But, she couldn't now, at least not as harshly as she may have liked.

Her face turned to his, and she seemed unconscious to how close they were right now.

"We're meeting in the car park in five, quit your dreamy-eyed bullshit and hurry up!" A voice thrashed roughly through the silence, leaving sharp edges. Before both looked up, the figure was gone, but it was unmistakably Blake.

With pursed lips, Mia summoned her wiry legs into action. Now she was becoming angry at herself; for letting her heart beat a little faster, letting her eyelids flutter, allowing her vulnerability to show.

Norman followed close behind, his body stiff, uncomfortable. A cold sweat had formed around the back of his neck and his back. He wrinkled his nose as the recycled air of the main station brushed against his face. It was filled with so many rumours, allegations, accusations and curses that made it feel strangely slovenly. The grey, uninspiring walls also lent grittiness to the scene.

True to his word, Carter Blake stood at the entrance of the car park, arms folded, teeth gritted, but he straightened as he saw the two profilers approach. He was around an inch shorter than Norman, a fact that seemed to prick at his male psyche, and compensated in cusses and intimidating stances. Both were becoming oh-so familiar to the so-called bureaucrat.

Blake regarded the two before turning his face to Mia.

"This is a two-man operation, Greylin'. You stay here and do whatever the hell profilers do," said Blake, a sort of smirk curled on his face. He was truly in his element whilst heckling. "Jayden n' I'll go catch our Origami Killer, then we'll see how effective your profiling is.

Mia's expression didn't change. She was too tired to argue and she knew it would be useless to try. She wanted to ask why Jayden, why not Ash or another subordinate?

"Hm, okay." She turned to Jayden, blue eyes vapid. "See ya later."

She turned and walked away, and Jayden felt uncomfortable by how quickly she blended into the stale background around her. He wanted her with him; her musky scent had become familiar to him, and she was a source of light in this unwelcoming, unfamiliar part of Philadelphia. He easily tuned out of whatever Blake was ranting about and focussed on the strange feeling lurking inside. Ashamed of how distinctly adolescent it felt, he tried to fixate on Blake, what he was saying. He wanted the tight feelings in his stomach to be a result of his withdrawals.

He'd obviously been faking his attention on Blake very well, as the older man didn't suspect for a second that the profiler's mind had been elsewhere, and swept out of the station with a curt 'let's go'.

* * *

Routinely, Mia pulled the chair from her desk and sat down, with a drawn out sigh. This case was draining her; she didn't feel like the same optimistic young worker she used to be. But now was not the time for personal matters. The rain made its presence known outside, smashing against the sole window in the office and smothering the silence with a heavy racket.

Slender fingers laced over the case files placed on the desk. Colour drained folders, they feigned innocence. They had seemed so much brighter earlier, Mia thought, when she was full of sparkling optimism. Now, suspects were running out, she had no idea what was going on with her partner and, if Norman's theory was correct, the thread of Shaun Mars' life was thinning. The rain was forever a convenient reminder.

It made Mia uncomfortable just how desensitized she was becoming to the case. The first murders were jarring to say the least, but, by the third, the bodies were just numbers. Another victim, another set of devastated parents, another orchid, another origami figure and a whole lot of rain.

_What's with the origami figures anyway? Seems like a pretty plush hobby for a serial killer to have.._

Her eyes darted to a moss green file and she opened it with deft speed. One last suspect. She had nothing concrete on the guy, but she believed the oldest Kramer son was worth an investigation. Mia was not normally one to follow inklings, but right now, if Korda came out clean, Kramer was a glimmer of hope that they couldn't afford to extinguish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norman Jayden lay pain ridden on the bloody tiles of a supermarket meat storage room, completely at the mercy of one Miroslav Korda. It was fortunate, however, that the supposed Origami Killer did not look behind him at the sound of footsteps, and ended up mimicking Jayden's position on the floor, courtesy of one Carter Blake and a crowbar.

* * *

Blake slammed his hand in frustration against the wall of the room connected to the interrogation room. Korda had a crystal clear alibi.

_Oh._

Mia let a slightly smug smile form on her face as Blake paced back to forth. She could see a little list of crossed-out suspects in his head, the last name – Korda's – viciously obscured out with a black pen until the imaginary paper was ripped and crumpled. Blake had no suspects left, and the damning light of Korda's innocence seemed to shine through the one-way window and irritate his face. Rage seethed through his whole body, and Mia was surprised that burn marks were not appearing on the ground from the heat he was sure to be radiating. Mia's smile retreated as quickly as it had arrived as Blake cast a quick eye over her. She was intimidated by him, perhaps even scared, but she would never let it show. That's not what slick female cops were meant to do.

What to do now was the unanswered question that hung in the air. Nobody knew the answer.

"FUCK!" exclaimed the lieutenant, hands brawling with the air. "That guy was a perfect fit!"

Desperation seemed to characterise Blake's policing methods, Mia observed, as the lieutenant clenched and unclenched his fists. She glanced at Norman, who was leaning casually against a wall, eyes to the ground. There was also a sliver of disappointment on his face. Her eyes then cast to the grey, unassuming floor and a small 'hm' escaped her lips.

Blake pounced, knee deep in cutting severity.

"Ya got somethin' to say, Greyling? Huh? You want to share some of the nice little things you've learnt in your psychology books? I bet you know what to do now, don't ya? Of course you do, you always do, and you think you're way too fuckin' good for this place! You know you only got this job because of your daddy, right?"

Carter's face edged closer to Mia. Every compulsive inkling in Mia told her not to end eye contact with the ground, but her pride told her to look Blake straight in the eyes. She wouldn't let him see how much he intimidated her.

Jayden darted over to the pair, the sudden summoned exasperation clear on his face. "Blake, just calm down!"

The lieutenant now raised an angry quivering finger at Norman, his glare slicing the profiler's pale complexion. "You – you stay out of this, you _fucking _bureaucrat!"

The words seemed to take up all the space in the cramped room, for each person now stood still, awkwardly, and a silence mellowed the atmosphere. Blake lowered his finger and his stiff posture relaxed.

The metallic sound of a door opening interrupted the short lull and in walked the sinewy, sharp-featured Ash. His chin was raised high and chocolate brown eyes scrutinised the scene before landing on Carter who had his back turned, hand raised to his forehead. Ash had had a working relationship with Blake long enough to realise when something was not going his way. Luckily, he had arrived to offer a lifeline.

"Shaun Mars' mother is here. She'd like to speak to you," he said in his strangely regal voice, hand resting on the door handle.

A chord seemed to strike within Blake, for he suddenly came into motion again and headed towards the door, exiting after Ash and letting it close behind him.

With the cop and Korda's argument next door acting as a gauche backdrop, Mia looked at Norman, who had returned to reclining casually on a dusty radiator.

"So," was all she said, her facial expression plain yet pleasant.

"So," he replied. "We should prob'ly join them."

Mia nodded and gingerly stepped towards the door, Norman following her. They seemed to have established a rhythm of following one another, not walking side-by-side. Their main contact was saved for usage in the office they shared, and that was only a few spoken words at separate tables. They didn't feel like partners yet.

_What's the point in getting close? He's only going to leave when we solve this case. Don't be stupid, Mia.._

But every girl cop needs a partner.

He was behind her now, puzzled by how slowly her hand was twisting around the door handle, and why she wasn't opening it.

"Thanks, Norman." Her speech was barely audible. But he heard it.

They could be friends until the rain ceased.

His mind had only just registered what had been said before she was already standing in the saturated glow of the main station, eyes expectant and waiting. "Well, come on."

* * *

"-a few months back, in the middle of the night.. It was pouring down.."

Grace Mars sat by Blake's desk, her thin hands resting on her lap, auburn hair tied up messily. Her emerald eyes wilted to the floor during each halted pause in her speech. Her black coat shone with the rainfall it had collected outside, and pellets often rolled off her shoulder onto the hard floor. Perhaps he had developed a heightened sensitivity to the sound of raindrops, but Norman seemed to be more attentive to the sound of each little aquatic body falling more than he would notice the general bustling activity of the station. Each drop made his hands quiver.

_Aw, come on – get a hold of yourself-_

He took to holding his hands to just under his lips and tried to ignore the soft beat of tingling fingers on his skin.

"Ethan came home at about three. I asked him where he'd been… He..," her brows furrowed, and she put extra emphasis on her next words. "He spoke about drowning, the rain.. He wasn't making any sense.."

Blake typed furiously on his keyboard, every so often glancing to Shaun Mars' mother. He didn't seem to be absorbing her emotion, her sad silences, instead focussing on her motives, what new information she was going to bring to the case.

"There was something.. _something _in his eyes.. As if it wasn't really him."

Mia observed how Blake was now reclining in his chair. It was as if he didn't need to hear any more information – _Mars is the guy, he has to be! Wait until I get that asshole in here.. _She'd seen that confident, intrigued look in his eyes before with Korda, and with every other soul they'd hauled into the station and called a suspect.

"There may be no connection but.. the next day.. there was that announcement about another victim of.. the Origami Killer."

Grace's eyes gleamed desperation and her eyes darted to Blake, to Ash, to Norman, to Mia.

"Please.. Find my son.. I'm begging you!"

An uncomfortable abeyance was inspired within all who had fallen under Grace's gaze.

Ash went to the woman's side. "Thank you for the information you've given us, Ms Mars. We're contact you if there are any developments." Grace levered herself from her seat, nodded sadly and allowed herself to be escorted to the station exit.

Blake sat at his desk, ceasing to make any movement for a few dangling seconds, before launching into another typing fury.

Withdrawals were making Norman's head swim and the dizzy mist in his veins made his whole body twitch even more.

Mia was walking slowly away, a wave of the hand sure enough indication that she wanted him to join her in their office. A staggered groan teetered on the fold of his mouth as he summoned his whittled strength and lumbered into the small utility room.

* * *

Greyling was slumped against a filing cabinet when he entered, her soft features obscured by the darkening expression on her face. He flung himself down on the chair beside his desk to give his legs some recovery.

"You don't think it's Ethan Mars, do you?" Mia's sapphire eyes had lost their zealous sparkle and she looked up at him, hoping for some agreement.

"Nah.. Mars doesn't fit the profile. He doesn't seem the type to commit filicide or.." Norman's head was pounding. "Ah.. or murder in general. I think our perp is some guy who has no personal grudge against the victims themselves. Displacement is probably a major factor in why he does what he does. "

Mia nodded, her eyes on some invisible object on the ceiling. "Right.. Explains the origami figure and orchid. As you said, they're like.. gifts. There's something bigger here, I know it." She sighed and twisted her lips. "But we're gonna have a hard time trying to convince Blake Mars isn't the guy. He's like a dog with a bone out there."

"So.. What now?"

"There's one more person I want to investigate. Now, I'm not sure how exactly he fills the displacement theory but I.. want to question Gordi Kramer."

Norman raised an eyebrow. "Gordi Kramer? That the son of that big business tycoon? What, ya got a thing for rich guys or somethin'?"

The corners of Mia's lips quirked upward. "I'm beginning to sound like Blake, aren't I? Acting on any impulse.."

"Depends. When you meet the guy, do you want to question him or drop-kick him against a wall?"

Mia's musical laughter filled the air. Norman grinned – he liked her laugh. They were beginning to ease into a comfortable rhythm of light-hearted banter.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Ya got anythin' on the kid?"

Grimacing, Mia admitted, "No, nothing. There are no files on him, no criminal record. _But_ it's well known within policing circles that the Kramers are involved in some really shady dealings. Of course, none of this is documented.. And I've heard that Kramer kid is a freaking nutcase. You know millionaires, they generally have control issues. I'll bet you if Kramer junior's our guy, he's having the time of his life watching some kid slowly suffer. He could think of this as some game, watching the cops scramble around the city looking for clues. The best part is.. he knows no-one can touch him."

She scrunched her nose at how ridiculous she sounded.

_Eh.. I need to justify this somehow.._

"Time's running out. You and I both know that the amount of time we get before we have another dead kid on our consciences depends on the rainfall outside.. and it's not showing any signs of letting up.."

Mia trailed off and her eyes squinted, concentrating on Norman's face. "Jayden, your.."

But he already knew. A familiar warm rivulet seeped from his nose and left its salty scarlet on his lips.

Black.

He was on the floor now, convulsing. Everything was out of focus. What he couldn't be sure was Mia was standing over him, with a strange aura of light around her.

Cold, wiry hands were on him now, on his chest, his arms. His first reaction was to throw them off aggressively. Mia's confused whimpers slurred and vibrated through his ears and around his head.

His vision faded in and out rapidly, but it focussed at just the right time to see his partner who was now bent down beside him open her mouth to yell.

Before any help could be requested, Norman had already thrusted a clammy hand over Mia's mouth. "No.. No-one else.."

The girl ripped his hand off her mouth. "Are you crazy? Look at you! I-"

Bloodshot eyes pleaded. "N-no, please.. Waddah.. Just need waddah.." His voice was soft, desperate.

She relented. "R-right.. Hang on.."

His fingers wrapped around her wrist as tight as he could muster as she went to exit. "D-don't tell anyone. Puh-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, okay. Just.. sit up against the wall and shut up, will you?" She pricked his fingers off her lower arm and swiftly opened and closed the door.

_Sit up against the wall? _"F-fuck that, can barely move.. Urrrgh.."

His head collapsed on the floor and lolled to the right.

_What?_

The tiniest hint of blue could be seen scattered on the floor.

"Trip-tah..?"

The miniscule pellets of azure had commanded his attention in such a way that he didn't even notice his partner's return. "Water," she said, outstretching a plastic cup out to him. "Drink it."

"What's Tripto doin' here? On tha' floor.."

"Tripto?" Mia asked, placing the plastic cup on Norman's desk. She walked over to her own desk and pulled open the last drawer on the left, revealing a clear plastic bag with the smallest amount of powdered relief sprawled at the bottom. "This?"

He pounced and the bag was in his hands. A quick inhale and-

"Aaaahhhhhhh…"

The drug coated his nostrils and made his head swim in the most wonderful way.

Mia watched in horror, still frozen in the pose she had held the bag out in.

"Jayden.. what the _fuck _is wrong with you? What is this Tripto shit?"

His eyes were still bloodshot, but the convulsing had stopped. A thin layer of sweat still glinted on his forehead, but he seemed stable. For now, anyway.

_Stable? No, that's not the right word for it.._

"Do you want the description the FBI labrats gave me or..?"

She wasn't biting.

"Eh.. It's.. It's hard to explain," he said as he picked himself up from the floor. He could hear the blood rushing in his head.

"Start explaining."

"It's a substance used to control over-exposure to the ARI system. My little.. episode there was the result of over-exposure. It's-"

"It's a drug."

"It's just there whenever I need it. When, given the amount of time I donate to ARI, is a lot. It-"

"You're a drug addict."

"It takes the pain away."

"You're a depressed drug addict. Great. Just what we asked for."

"At least my eyes weren't bleeding this time.."

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right? I'm sorry, have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?"

She nodded curtly, as if digesting all the information shared. "So, what's ARI?"

"You know that suave pair of glasses I carry around with me? That's ARI – Added Reality Interface. To put it simply, it's a piece of experimental evidence detecting equipment.. Because of my hard work and dedication, I was one of the lucky bastards the FBI decided to test it on. And, as I said before, over-exposure leads to.. well, you know. Tripto helps me control the side-effects of ARI. Crystal?"

"So that's why you don't have any case files.."

"They're all in here, dahlin'," he held the glasses up.

"I'm not in the mood to be sweet-talked, Jayden." She paced across the room back and forth before stopping by the file cabinet. "Show me. You in the ARI system, I mean."

Feeling more like a performing monkey than an FBI agent, Norman reluctantly slipped the glasses over his eyes.

The room was cleansed in beautiful aurora, and Norman delighted in the soothing cool that washed over him as soon as he entered his synthetic world. He opened files, examined evidence, demonstrated everything that was possible on the revolutionary system.

Of course it didn't look quite as spectacular from the observer's point of view. A pair of waving hands and some sunglasses.

"You look like a lunatic." Mia said bluntly, standing to one side with her arms folded.

The blandness of the office bit him immediately after taking the glasses off.

"What happens if you run out of that blue pixie dust shit?"

"Neh.. I end up bleeding on some cheap hotel carpet. No big deal. Hey, don't look at me like that! Christ, you're scary sometimes. Scarier than some of the shit I see when I have one of my episodes. Shit, I hate calling them 'episodes' – sounds so primetime. Anyway, I won't run out. It's government supplied, straight from the bureau laboratories – not even illegal, can you believe it?"

"You use the.. ah-ree thing in every case you're assigned to?"

_The fuck's this? Twenty questions? _

"Can't really see myself going back to the detective days of old if I'm honest. ARI helps me maintain the damned good standard of work the FBI expect from me, ya know? And, if I'm caught at a bad moment and end up lookin' like a fuckin' victim from an early Scorsese because of it, so be it."He was impassioned. "At least I'll die with everyone remembering how friggin' great I was at my job."

"You're no good to me dead, Jayden. Any chance of you ditching the ARI for this case?"

"So compassionate. But no, sahrry. ARI and I have a tight relationship. It's not the sort that some third party can come and break up. ARI's one needy bitch and she's stayin'."

"What's stopping me from going to Perry right now and telling him everything I've seen today?"

"Your common sense. That little thing inside you that tells you _Hey, he's crazy and this is totally crazy but this just might work!_ That."

The girl seemed unconvinced. Norman feared that she very well would kick her heels up and run to the captain's office.

"I'm not comfortable leaving such responsibility in the hands of a drug addict."

"Hey, that makes me sound unreliable. Personal predicaments aside, I'm damned good at what I do. Ask any of the bureau bigwigs, I'm the darling of the FBI. Look, if my calculations are correct, which I'm positive they are, we've only a handful of hours left to save Shaun Mars. Do you really think you'll be able to pull the hero act with me gone and Blake at hand? I mean, gawd bless Blake and ev'rythin', but he's a fuckin' psychotic prick."

"Fine! _Fine!_ It's over. But, I swear, if these little complications get in the way of the case, you're gonna be back in Washington faster than you can say 'pretentious bastard'."

_It's not over. She's not letting this one go._

"Takes quite a long time to say that. And I'd of preferred 'handsome bastard'."

A _BANG _sounded on the door.

_Why, that sounded like the hotheaded action of one Carter Blake_, Norman mused to himself. _How uncharacteristic._

"You two hotshots get out here, we're going to pay a visit to Ethan Mars' shrink. You three can have a nice little chat about psychology and Freud and shit."

Mia grinned slightly. "Sounds fun, disappointed I'll miss out on that."

Norman slipped his glasses back in his breast pocket. "Whaddya mean? You not coming?"

"No, I'm gonna go follow my little hunch about Gordi. Have fun with the wolf, Jayden."

"Back to second name basis, Greyling?"

"Have fun with the wolf, Norman."

"I'm sure I will. Be careful, Mia."

He left with such haste that Mia forgot to remind him about the dried blood gracing his face.

* * *

"Ya get nosebleeds often, Jayden?"

"Uh, yeah, childhood thing, Blake."

"Christ.."

* * *

_I abuse those horizontal ruler things, I know.. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, I really hope you've maintained your interest in this story even through my crazy long delays. To all new readers: hi, I'd really appreciate a nice review :D _

_Reviews or.. WTF, I can't think of anymore Heavy Rain references. _


End file.
